Strangers Among Us
by Phx
Summary: Joe and Tony still aren't talking and no one knows how they escaped the ill-fated Fleur D'hiver. And does that have anything to do with the bodies being found i in the bay? Complete.


This takes place after "Precious Cargo". Frank has just turned 19 while Joe is a couple of months from his 18th birthday. Contains content that might be disturbing to younger readers - Phoenix

Strangers Among Us - PG15 

_The fisherman cursed his luck as he stared at the bloated object entrapped by his net. Damn, he muttered as he finished hauling it in and watched it fall onto the boat's deck._

"_Radio the coast guard – we've got a floater", he shouted out to his first mate whose face turned a sickly shade of gray as he looked out onto the deck._

_The fisherman crossed himself before taking off his jacket, kneeling down and placing it over the body. He felt a tear slip down his weather beaten face as he asked the heavens…who could do this to a child?_

_**phx**_

17-year-old Joe Hardy awoke with a start – had he heard something? With a pounding heart he strained his ears but heard nothing. Groaning quietly he decided to get up and check everything, just in case. The lights were on in his bedroom as he found it next to impossible to sleep in the dark – especially when he was alone.

Quietly he crept through the bathroom that adjoined his room to that of his recently turned 19-year-old brother Frank, and envied him for his sleep when he saw his brother's peaceful form in the bed. He watched the gentle rise and fall of Frank's chest and then backed out of the room quietly.

Joe paused outside his parent's bedroom and listened. His father had left on business the previous morning and he waited long enough to make sure everything was all right before going downstairs. The guest bedroom that his aunt Gertrude was using was next to his father's office and he paused there briefly before checking the office, the living room and the kitchen. Nothing seemed amiss and he heard no sounds of an intruder or a problem.

Sighing in relief he checked to make sure the alarm was on and decided to get a glass of milk before going back to bed. He doubted he would get any more sleep this night but he could at least lie down and try not to think of anything. But that was almost an impossibility…it was getting to the point that Joe considered asking Frank to knock him out just to get a few hours of uninterrupted sleep. But he doubted that Frank would go along with that ideal.

Putting the milk back in the fridge, Joe glanced down at the family calendar that his mother kept posted on the fridge. It outlined doctor's appointments, work dates, birthdays and anything else that needed to be scheduled and when Joe looked at today's block, he groaned inwardly. He had almost forgotten that today was his first session with his therapist since the family reunion…and Joe was dreading it.

He had been seeing Mrs. Vanderende twice a week since his suicide attempt and normally looked forward to it.

Mrs. V, as he called her, was a nice older woman and he enjoyed talking to her - but not this time. She would want to talk about what had happened since their last session and Joe really didn't. He briefly wondered if he could feign being sick but then thought better of it. With everything that has been going on, his mother would insist that he go see Dr. Bates or to the ER and didn't want to do that either.

Rubbing his hands across his tired eyes, Joe felt trapped.

Yawning, he stretched and his eyes gazed longingly at the key rack where his motorcycle keys dangled enticingly. Swallowing the apprehension that rose in the back of his throat, Joe walked over and carefully, as if they would burn him, removed the keys from the rack and stood there fingering them gently.

"Kind of early for a ride, isn't it?" Frank asked and Joe jumped dropping the keys on the ground with a loud clink.

"You scared the bejeebers out of me!" Joe scolded trying to get his heart rate under control. He hadn't heard Frank come down stairs and the sound of his voice in the empty kitchen might as well have been a gunshot by his reaction.

Frank groaned inwardly, "Sorry" and watched his brother bend over and retrieve the keys. He then placed them back on the rack and started to put his glass in the sink.

'That's ok. What are you doing up?" Joe asked kind of relieved to have his attention diverted from the motorcycle longings.

"I thought I heard someone", Frank shrugged as he copied his brother and started to get his own glass of milk.

"It was just me", Joe confessed watching Frank pour the milk and then drink it, "but I guess you've figured that out by now".

Frank put the glass down and grinned, "By his astute detective skills the young drop-dead handsome PI deduced that the culprit was none other then his younger brother – Joseph P Hardy!"

Joe rolled his eyes and quipped, "Drop-dead handsome? Have you been reading Auntie's Romance novels again?"

"Why I oughta…" Frank never finished the sentence as Joe scurried out of the kitchen with him in hot pursuit trying to keep the sound down to the minimum. Joe raced into his own room and dived into the bed, a second before Frank came in and quietly closed the door.

"I'll slam it later", he chuckled and Joe fired a pillow at him which he caught and then left with, 'Thanks kiddo, I could always use another pillow!"

Joe watched in disbelief as his brother turned around and smirked as he closed the door behind him.

"Good thing I've no intention of going to sleep anyway", he harrumphed as he tried to fluff his one remaining pillow into something comfortable.

Just as he closed his eyes the stolen pillow came flying back at him from across the room as Frank stuck out his tongue before retreating back to his own room.

Grinning, Joe burrowed down into his two pillows and too his own amazement…fell asleep.

_**phx**_

Across town in a small comfortable house Tony Prito was in the throes of a nightmare. He tossed and turned violently as if he were in a struggle for his very life!

Bathed in sweat, his moans turned to screams that brought his mother and father racing to his bedside.

"Antonio", his mother whispered softly as she tried to wake him up, "Antonio cos'è?" And then she looked at her husband in concern when the boy didn't respond and continued to cry out.

Aldo shook his son, "Come sta? Tony, wake up! You are having a nightmare!"

Slowly, Tony opened his eyes and his parents shivered as his tormented gaze took in their worried faces. Sitting up, he allowed his mother to hug him as he tried to reassure her that he was all right, "It's ok, Mama – I'm ok".

It took another 10 minutes before Tony could reassure his parents enough for them to leave the room. And then he lay back in bed with his hands folded behind his head, staring up at his ceiling. He had lied to his parents – he wasn't all right. He still remembered his nightmare and he could feel, hear, smell and see everything as if it were all real and all happening right here.

Shaking his head he wondered how Joe was doing. This was the hardest thing in the world – Joe was the one other person who would understand…but he was also the one other person that he couldn't talk to.

Not yet…maybe never.

It was another hour before Tony fell back to sleep and even then it was an uneasy sleep in which he twitched and turned. When morning finally came, the olive skinned boy felt like he had not slept one wink and dreaded the school day ahead of him.

_**phx**_

Joe was once again standing in front of the bathroom mirror looking at the reflection of the person who was looking back at him. His face didn't look too bad as his lip was healing nicely and now resembled more of a cold sore then anything and the other bruises and cuts were also healing and fading. Then his eyes slide down toward his naked torso and he sighed audibly.

While the gunshot wound had mostly healed the small puncture in his chest was still tender, a bit red and had a large bruise surrounding it. It actually looked a lot worst then it was. And He remembered the look on Dr. Bates face when he had examined him…

"_Joseph what happened?" Dr. Bates gasped as he helped the teen take off his shirt and saw the angry wound on Joe's chest amidst a myriad of bruises along his ribcage and back. The small puncture was almost perfectly center in the long white scar that Joe had privately nicknamed "Natalie" as a memorial to the young girl who shouldn't have died. _

_He had taken to naming his scars after his suicide attempt and the first one that he named was "Iola", the thin scar on his right wrist made from the razor. Joe looked down, as if he had never noticed it before and then looked at the doctor for a few moments before shrugging._

"_A dart – look Doc I really don't want to worry my family about this, ok? I'm all right…really I am. It was only a mild tranquilizer", he lied as he pleaded with his long-time doctor to not tell his family, "Please don't tell them – they've been through so much already. I'm fine…they don't need to know!"_

_Dr. Bates looked at the young man sitting in front of him. The kid was exhausted, banged up and bruised but other then that seemed perfectly fine. And then his gaze stopped on the intense vibrant blue eyes that pleaded back at him. They burned so intensely that the older man found it hard to hold his gaze and he was immediately concerned that there was more to this story then Joe was letting on. But physically, as far as it went, his patient would be fine. He just needed some rest and to take it easy for a while._

"_I don't know Joe", he started but the youth cut him off quickly as he spoke in hushed tones in case someone walked in on them._

"_Please Dr. Bates. Look me and Tony had a fight but it's something that we have to work out ourselves. Please don't tell them"._

_The doctor was confused, "What does a fight between you and Tony have to do with this puncture wound?"_

_Joe sounded exasperated, "It's a long story…pleasssse!" The old man was perplexed as he thought about his young patients request. Finally he stood up and said sternly so Joe knew he was being very serious._

"_Fine. But I'm trusting you on this Joe. Don't make me regret this" and he opened the door and went to talk to his family._

"_He'll be ok. He just has a few bruises, cuts and the sort. But he is suffering from exhaustion and needs to take it easy and get plenty of rest. Call me or take him straight to the ER if anything changes. I'll drop by and check on him in the morning". And then he grabbed his hat and left the residence consoling himself that he did not lie about Joe's condition, he just included the wound in "the sort" category and silently hoped he was not making a mistake._

"Hey", Joe jumped as he heard Frank's voice and quickly grabbed a robe to cover to himself. He was wearing a towel but it would not cover his chest. He was quick but Frank was quicker.

"What's that?" the older boy demanded as he caught a glimpse of the mark and Joe shook him off, angry at being caught.

"Nothing". He tried to do up the robe but Frank grabbed it and wiped it open.

"Hey!" Joe protested getting angry at this invasion of his privacy and before Frank even knew what was happening he and Joe was wrestling as he tried to see what Joe was determined to hide.

"What are you hiding?" Frank yelled as they grappled but Joe just grunted and tried to twist away. But in his weakened condition Joe was no match for his brother.

Frank easily pinned him and desperately Joe brought up his knees into his brother's stomach causing Frank to double over with the wind knocked out of him!

"What's going on in here?" Laura Hardy hollered at her boys as she heard them scuffling and came into the bathroom in time to see Frank pinning Joe to the floor and then rolling off gasping for air as Joe caught him with his knees.

"NOTHING!" Joe shouted angrily, "I'M TRYING TO GET DRESSED!"

"Joseph Hardy!", his mother sternly admonished, "Don't you dare use that tone with me!" Joe turned to her, his eyes blazing in unbridled rage and she felt herself shrink under his gaze as next to her Frank painfully got to his feet and turned back towards his younger brother.

Frank had seen Joe angry on many occasions but nothing came close to the look in his brother's eyes right now. He was more than upset…he had a wild look on his face and Frank unconsciously tensed for a fight.

Laura grabbed Frank's arm, "Come on – Joe we'll talk about this later, after everyone has cooled down!" She heard the door slam and lock as she steered her oldest son into his bedroom and turned towards him.

"What's going on?" she demanded wanting to know why the boys were in the midst of a scuffle when she came in.

Her oldest son sighed and sat down heavily as he ran his hands through his hair, "Nothing."

He wanted to admit to his mother that Joe was hiding something – but he couldn't. He felt that would betray his brother's confidence and although he desperately wanted to share some of this burden with them – he couldn't. _Even if everything was starting to get to him._

Frank was Joe's strength and he knew it. But he was beginning to feel crushed by this responsibility. It was one thing when he knew what demons Joe was fighting but he couldn't keep this up when Joe refused to be straight with him. And looming more and more each day was the impending reality of University…and he had already decided to live in the dorm so he could concentrate fully on his studies.

That had been a hard decision, especially in light of everything they had gone through in the last year. But in the end, Frank thought it would be best and Joe agreed with him. Although Frank kind of got the impression that Joe supported him only because he thought that he should – but he took what he could get.

Frank never saw through his disguised bravado, as Joe was really terrified at the thought that his brother would be living somewhere else. Frank had always been there for Joe and he was determined to not hold his brother back – so he helped him fill out the dorm application and then afterwards when Frank went to mail it, Joe went into the bathroom and threw up.

"That didn't look like nothing", Laura said calmly and Frank shrugged.

"It was…can we drop this for now Mom?" Frank asked as he heard Joe leave the bathroom and go into his own room. He still wanted to ask his brother about the mark he saw on his chest and was afraid that Joe would take off before he could talk to him. His mother as if sensing that they had unfinished business, threw up her hands in frustration and left the room. Gertrude was going to be leaving a couple of hours and Laura left to see if she needed any help packing. And then she needed to drop by the florist and make sure a nice arrangement was sent to the Cohen's as Phil had called to tell them that his grandmother had passed away and he and his dad were staying in the city for a couple more days.

Frank waited a few minutes before quietly knocking on Joe's room door. When he didn't receive an answer, he knocked again and then tried to open it but the door was locked.

"Joe? Can I talk to you?"

Joe didn't answer.

"Look I'm sorry – at least let me apologize, ok?" Joe still didn't answer. Frank started to get nervous as he flashed back to another time when he had waited outside a locked door for his brother to come out. Only he didn't and Frank and his father had had to go in after him.

The older boy was still haunted by images of the blood and his brother's still form lying in the bathtub…

Swallowing nervously, Frank yelled out "That's it – I'm coming in anyway!", but before he could carry out his threat, he heard the door being unlocked and then Joe, fully dressed, walked right past him and headed downstairs.

Frank was stunned – never in his life had Joe been this mad at him…never. He followed his brother who continued to ignore him as he grabbed his black leather jacket and, without even a second thought, the motorcycle keys off the rack.

"Joe – talk to me!", he pleaded. Inwardly he was relieved that his mother and aunt were not in the kitchen to witness this. He doubted he could get away with a casual explanation this time as his brother continued to completely ignore him. Grabbing his backpack and helmet, Joe stepped into the garage letting the door slam behind him.

If he had any apprehension about taking the bike out, he didn't show it as he opened the garage door and began backing it out onto the driveway. Completely repaired, it was impossible to tell that it had been run over months earlier.

"JOSEPH!" He yelled determined to get something out of Joe…and he did.

Joe shook his head sadly as he straddled the powerful bike and when he finally looked at Frank; his brother was unprepared for the look in those blue eyes. Instead of anger, pain, fear or any other emotion, Frank saw nothing…they were empty. Joe's eyes looked dead. And then when he spoke, his words cut Frank like a knife.

"I hate you", and then Joe put on his helmet, turned the key in the ignition and roared out of the driveway.

Paralyzed, Frank felt all the blood drain from his face as he could hear Joe's words echoing around him…suffocating him. _I hate you._

In that one horrifying second Frank finally realized the truth…the Joe Hardy he knew was dead.

_**phx**_

Joe pulled away from the house and roared around the corner. Only when he was a safe distance away did he pull over to the side of the road and keeping his helmet on, he lay his head on his arms and finally let out what he had worked so hard to suppress as he was engulfed in a tsunami of emotions.

He didn't hate Frank. There was nothing Frank could ever do that would make Joe hate him. But he did what he had to and he hoped it was enough because he didn't think he could do it again. It was the hardest thing in the world for him to ignore his brother and then he had to force those few words out of his mouth…but he had to. It would be easier to live with himself if Frank hated him…if everyone hated him.

When he finally got himself together, he rode. He thought it was ironic how one nightmare forced him off the bike and another forced him back on as he was too drained to care about his dreams…his nightmares…his fears.

_I hate you_ he had said to Frank and he vaguely wondered who those three words hurt more – Frank or him?

_**phx**_

Vanessa Bender was just heading out to her SUV when she saw the motorcycle turn onto her street.

Joe? She thought but knew it couldn't be because he hadn't ridden his bike since Frank ran over it before Christmas. But then she saw it turn into her driveway and realized it was Joe!

"Hey Angel, need a lift?" he pulled off his helmet and smiled through weary eyes at her. He had been surprised when his drive took him towards Vanessa' house instead of the cemetery but he could not go anywhere holy…let alone sacred.

Vanessa smiled widely as she was very happy to see him but a little alarmed by how haggard he was looking, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah", Joe tried to reassure her, "I just didn't sleep too well. Anyway are you going to keep yammering or do you want a lift?"

Vanessa crinkled up her face thoughtfully, "I don't know…my mother doesn't like me riding around with strangers", she teased and he shrugged apologetically.

"Well then I guess you are out of luck because they don't come stranger then me!"

The beautiful ash blond laughed as she ran back to the house for her own helmet. She had known that Joe was supposed to be getting a motorcycle when he turned 17 and had bought her own helmet in anticipation of many rides. She was too excited to turn this opportunity down - even if it meant bumming a ride home from school.

"You're going to be late for school!" Vanessa chided as she ran back from her house and jumping on the bike behind Joe, quickly fastened her helmet. She never heard Joe's response, which didn't matter, as he never bothered to give her one.

With a quick wave to Mrs. Bender who had come to the door, Joe revved the motor and they sped off.

_**phx**_

Tammy Conner sat on the picnic table facing the parking lot as she waited for any sign of Vanessa's blue Ford Explorer. They had been friends since Vanessa transferred to Bayport High West in September.

She heard the motorcycle before she saw it and gave it a curious look as it turned into the school parking lot and then roared up in front of her. It was then that she recognized the passenger on the back as being her best friend and walked over towards them.

Vanessa pulled her helmet off and got off quickly as she smiled at her friend, "Hey Tam, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Joe Hardy. Joe this is my best friend, Tammy Conner".

_The illusive Joe Hardy_, Tammy thought as she had heard a lot about him but had never met him. Sometimes she had wondered if Vanessa really knew him or if she was just pretending to be his girlfriend for the "awe" factor…but then as Joe pulled off his helmet to say hello, Tammy quickly decided that Vanessa was definitely not lying.

However, Tammy was not prepared for how handsome Joe was and his dark brown leather jacket, motorcycle and the most charming smile she had ever seen accentuated the 'awe' factor.

"Hi Tammy", he said softy as his voice was like music to her ears.

"Oh…hey", she said blushing a little and Vanessa, noticing, laughed. It was rare to see Tammy at a loss of words.

Joe was amused and then he leaned over to give Vanessa a quick kiss, "I gotta go or else I'm gonna get a strip torn off me by Principal Davis". And then he turned to Tammy who was still gawking at him and smiled, "It was nice to finally meet you, Tammy. Can you please give Vanessa a ride home for me?"

"Of course", Tammy said dreamily and then recovering she finished, "No problem. Come on girl or else we're going to be late". Joe was already putting his helmet back on and with a final wave he carefully pulled away and headed back across town.

Vanessa stared at Tammy who stood transfixed, once again as she watched the motorcycle roar away, "Down girl – he's taken", she said unable to hide her grin.

"Sorry…_was I that obvious_? ", Tammy said as she reluctantly pulled her gaze back to reality – _was he a dream_? " I'm just in shock. I thought I was never going to get to meet him". And then she turned away and looping her arm through Vanessa's they walked towards to school as she said to Vanessa in disbelief, "And they thought _he_ was gay?"

_**phx**_

As the morning crept along, Frank found himself moving from the 'hurt' zone to the 'anger' zone and by lunchtime he was fuming – _how dare Joe treat him like dirt_! Frank had bent over backwards trying to be supportive of his younger brother at the cost of even losing his girlfriend! And then Joe has the nerve to say that _he hated him_!

In his simmering anger Frank found himself oversimplifying the events of the last few months.

Coming into the lunchroom, he marched over to the table and placed his tray down heavily.

"Bad morning?" speculated Chet Morton as he raised his eyebrows to punctuate the question. Frank was usually levelheaded and calm. Liz Webling was sitting next to Chet. They had hooked up at Callie's party and had fast become an item and she looked up in mild surprise at this show of emotion from Frank.

"As a matter of fact, YES!" Frank said vehemently as he eyed his tray of food without as much appetite as he usually had. He saw Tony Prito pause briefly with his own tray. It was almost like he wasn't sure where to sit but then Biff Hooper, two steps behind him, gave him a nudge, "Forgot where we sit Prito?" he joked and Tony then came over and sat down with them. Frank noticed his hesitation but dismissed it as he was too busy being angry with his brother to give it much thought.

The only person missing, other then Joe, was Phil Cohen, their sandy haired computer addicted friend. But his grandmother had just died and he wouldn't be back in Bayport until Saturday evening.

"What's up?" Biff asked sensing something was amiss by the looks on Chet and Liz's faces, as they seemed to be watching Frank. So he turned to look at Frank as well. Tony, oblivious to what was going on, started to bite his apple thoughtfully as he wondered when Joe was going to join them and how he should behave when he did.

But Tony didn't have to worry because when Joe came into the lunchroom the look that passed between the brothers was chilly and then Joe took his tray and went over to sit at a table in the back of the room.

_**phx**_

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Joe asked the only other person sitting at that table.

"Go ahead, " the other teen shrugged.

Joe sized him up, remembering Melissa Newman bringing him up to speed on the kid from Mr. Convoy's drama class. The kid had short black curly hair and he was about an inch shorter then Joe but heavier built.

"I'm Joe Hardy – you're in my Drama class", Joe said as he tried to ignore the curious looks of not just the "gang" but of some of the other kids in the cafeteria as the Hardy's always sat together.

"Sean Todd", the kid said and flashed Joe a brief smile, the whiteness of his teeth contrasting markedly against his dark skin. And then a look of recognition flashed across his face, "Joe Hardy? I've heard of you".

Joe groaned inwardly as he wondered if he should just transfer to another school or something but then Sean continued, "You're the quarterback who helped Bayport win last year in one of the most awesome quarters I've seen in a while".

Joe relaxed – finally someone who knew him for something other then being Fenton Hardy's son… a teen sleuth… or gay!

"You like football?" Joe said wondering if Sean played as he definitely had the look of player.

"I've been know to do a bit of line backing in my day…", he admitted and Joe was not surprised as he would have taken this guy as offence or defense either way, "but usually I stick to rugby."

"Rugby? I can honestly say I haven't played much – what's your position?" Joe was curious. He had only played rugby once last summer when he, Chet and Frank had met a couple of Scottish guys who invited them into a "friendly" game. It was a lot of fun but brutal and by the time the boys were finished they were sore, tired and very dirty!

"Outside center", Sean said casually and Joe whistled in appreciation.

"Ouch…aren't they those crazy guys who _love_ to run into brick walls?" Joe joked and Sean laughed as he corrected him.

"No those are INSIDE centers. We only _like_ to run into brick walls!" This made Joe laugh back.

"I played just that once and had a blast – a big, painful, dirty blast – but a blast nonetheless", Joe admitted and Sean nodded as he grinned.

"I've seen you play football – you'd make a good Scrum-half. You're fast, smart, you can take a hit as well as give it…and you have great ball handling – man, anytime you want to give it a go, let me know. I'll get a scrum together and we can have a bit of fun".

Joe and Sean continued talking about Rugby and Football and for a little while Joe forgot about everything else. He enjoyed talking to Sean and was happy to find out that Sean was in most of his other classes.

_**phx**_

"Ok Hardy what's the problem?" Chet demanded as he watched the interaction between the two brothers.

At first Frank considered denying that there anything was going on but then he thought, screw it…I'm tired of making up excuses for Joe!

"Joe is the problem", he stated flatly. Tony looked up quickly as he was suddenly very interested in what was going on.

"What else is new?" Biff asked jovially hoping humour might help as he could feel the tension. But one look from Frank wiped the grin from his face and he apologized, "Sorry Frank".

Frank turned his gaze to Tony who began to feel the extremely uncomfortable. Behind them they heard Joe's laughter as he and the new kid where deeply engrossed in a conversation and Frank felt his heart ache. He wanted Joe to laugh like that with them…with him.

'Tony, please", Frank's voice was so pleading that Tony swallowed hard to keep what little lunch he ate down because he knew what Frank was going to ask, "please…what happened? How'd you get off the boat…how'd you get home? Please…. Joe won't tell me anything and…"

"And?" Tony did manage to squeak out.

"And", Frank finished so softly that Tony had to lean in to hear him, "now he hates me".

Frank heard his friends gasp but he focused on Tony. Tony knew what happened and Frank needed him to tell him so he could try and "fix" whatever was wrong with Joe.

Tony stared white-faced at Frank, visibly shaken by Frank's admission. His mind flashed images that he tried to block out.

…_A knife flashing… _

Tony felt the tears slide down his face, "I can't Frank…I can't". Tony wanted to just get up from the table and bolt away but he couldn't. He didn't think he had enough strength in his legs to carry him so he just sat there and tried to block out the sound of screaming that was ringing in his head.

Frank didn't know what to do as he saw how upset Tony was. Behind him at the other table Joe was oblivious to his friends' distress and this made disturbed Frank as he glanced over at his brother sadly. _What had happened that was so bad that Joe hated him and Tony was reduced to a sobbing mess?_

Sighing, Frank looked away from his brother and gave his friends a resigned look as he bent over and patted Tony reassuringly on the arm, "It's okay Tony – you don't have to tell me. I'm sorry…it's just that when I saw the mark on Joe's chest and he was adamant about me not seeing it…I just got…I just….". His voice trailed off as he saw a glint of recognition in Tony's eyes as he subconsciously starting to reach up to his own chest but then caught himself and stopped.

Frank's eyes narrowed suspiciously – did Tony have the same mark? His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of laughter again from Joe's table.

That was it! Enough was enough!

Pushing himself from the table Frank jumped up and marched over to his brother. A hush fell over the lunchroom as he grabbed Joe's arm and hauled the surprised boy to his feet, "We're going to talk…and we're going to talk _now_!"

Behind him Biff and Chet rose out of shock as they saw Joe's face explode into rage.

"LET ME GO!" the younger boy hollered trying to pull his arm free but Frank held firm.

"WE NEED TO TALK", Frank yelled back not caring that everyone was staring at the spectacle the brothers were making.

Across the table from Joe, Sean Todd also rose and Biff moved quickly as he realized that he might not know who Frank was.

"He's Joe's brother", he said to him quietly as Sean eyed him suspiciously.

"Some brother", he remarked wryly but he did relax a little although he was still prepared to back up his new friend.

Joe felt a wave of panic wash over him as he tried to pull free from Frank but couldn't! Desperation washed over him as images of helplessness assaulted him and without any other thoughts except that he needed to escape, Joe brought up his fist into Frank's stomach and followed through with a powerful blow to the chin.

He was out of the cafeteria before Frank hit the floor.

In a flashback from their morning fight, Frank's final thought before passing out was… _I should have seen that one coming._

_**phx**_

Joe raced away from the school like a madman. Sean, the first to recover, sprinted after him but he was no match for Joe's speed as the blond teen got to the parking lot first and bolted onto his bike and sped out. He didn't even bother putting on his helmet!

Sean paused only briefly to pick up the discarded helmet and realized that it was Joe's bike that he had been admiring earlier that morning. He had arrived at school after missing first period and, seeing the other motorcycle in the parking lot, he had went over to get a better look. It was very new, Sean could tell… and very nice.

Taking the few seconds extra to put on his helmet he was sure he could overtake the other boy. Joe had a very nice bike but Sean, ironically enough, had the equivalent of its bigger brother and as long as Joe didn't outmaneuver him, Sean was confident he would catch up with him.

Against his better instincts, Sean had taken liking to the other boy and wanted to make sure he was all right. And having no ideal whether or not the altercation he had just witnessed was a normal thing for the brothers, he decided that Joe might need someone to talk to right now. Running away was not the best ideal.

"Hope I don't get pulled over", he muttered roaring out of the school parking lot, "A black guy chasing a white guy never looks too good – no matter where you are!"

_**phx**_

"Ooh" Frank opened his eyes slowly as a pair of concerned blue eyes stared back at him. _Joe_, he thought but then realized they were not his brother's vibrant blue ones but Biff's pale blue ones.

"Frank – thank goodness! Are you okay?" Biff was leaned over him watching him anxiously as Chet and Liz hovered nearby. Frank sat up and massaged his sore jaw as he realized he was in the nurse's office.

Biff and Chet had carried him to the office after Liz got back with the school nurse and stretcher. They were shaken up by seeing the panicked look on Joe's face just before his unprecedented assault on his brother. It was as if his life depended on getting away! _And then when Frank lost consciousness_. Chet shuddered when he thought about that.

"Where's Joe?" Frank said quietly as his head ached. _From hitting the floor_, he suspected. He saw a look pass between Chet and Biff and then also noticed that someone else was missing, "and where's Tony?"

"Tony's gone home. He was pretty upset before this…and well…after he found out you were going to be all right he just said he wasn't feeling very good and that he was going home", Biff said honestly as he was now starting to get worried about Tony as it became more and more apparent that something was wrong.

"And Joe?" Frank repeated feeling guilty at having pressed Tony to tell him something that was obviously very traumatic for him as well.

"Um…", Chet started, "Joe bolted after he hit you. We don't know where he is". Frank groaned and slumped back down in the bed.

"Great", he said sarcastically suddenly wondering if Joe was going to do something stupid like he had tried before. But Biff, as if reading his thoughts, spoke up.

"But the new guy took off after him".

Frank looked at him warily, "_The new guy_?"

"The black boy that Joe was eating with, "Liz started glad to finally be able to do something useful, even if it was just to give them the lowdown on the new guy. " He's a new kid that just transferred here. Name's is Sean Todd and he seems like a real nice guy…oh and he drives a motorcycle".

Liz worked on the school newspaper and had already spoken to Sean to find out what his first impressions of the school were for their next edition.

"Yeah and a couple of guys said they saw him take off on his bike after Joe", Biff piped up. He had run after both boys but knew it was futile to try and pursue Joe with his car. Sean had a better chance of catching up with him, although Biff was slightly put out that he couldn't be there to talk to Joe, whom he thought of as a little brother.

Feeling useless, he hurried back to the lunchroom thinking that if he had gotten there quicker he might have been able to borrow the new guys bike and then it would be him after Joe.

"Good", Frank said feeling a bit more relieved. He knew that Joe had taken the bike to school and if Sean had his own he stood a chance of catching up with him, "How long have I been out?"

"Not long", the nurse said smiling at him. She knew the brothers well as they were frequent visitors in her office…as were most of the other athletes in the school. Joe had even gone as far as buying her a Christmas present, which made everyone laugh.

The last time she had seen either brother was when Joe had been attacked in the locker room and she shuddered as she remembered not only that incident but also the more serious attack afterwards.

"About 10 minutes. How are you feeling? Any blurriness… nausea? You know the drill," she asked looking at him in concern. His jaw was already beginning to bruise.

"No – just a headache and my jaw really aches", Frank admitted and she nodded as she motioned for him to press the cold compress to his jaw.

"You're lucky your bother didn't break your jaw", she admitted.

Frank nodded, once again reminded that his brother was not physically back to himself either. But this time he was thankful for it. If not he would need to have his jaw reset or worst considering the amount of anger that directed that fist.

"What happened?", the nurse asked as she knew how close the boys were and was stunned when she found out what had happened.

Frank knew she wasn't asking about the mechanics because that was quite obvious. Frank had grabbed Joe and Joe socked him. But it was what had driven Joe's reaction that the nurse was wondering about and Frank thought back to the look on his brother's face just before he reacted.

It wasn't anger, as he had assumed. It was something else. Frank pressed his lips together as he tried to place the look he momentarily glimpsed in the windows to his brother's soul. And then he felt sick.

He must of paled because immediately Chet demanded, sounding worried, "Frank, what's wrong – are you going to be sick?", and the nurse turned back to him as he shook his head.

"No I'm just a bit tired", Frank didn't really lie because as he realized what had driven his brother to overreact and it had made him extremely weary. It wasn't anger that Frank saw…it was fear. Fear and desperation.

Joe reacted the same way he had reacted when Frank pinned him. He became hysterical. Not emotionally hysterical but physically hysterical. Losing control, Joe did whatever it took to get out of the situation, regardless of the consequences.

_Oh baby brother_, Frank thought sadly, _I'm not your enemy_.

_**phx**_

Joe drove like a maniac weaving in and out of traffic as he felt the wind blow through his hair. Horns blared and brakes squealed but he was oblivious

He could still hear the hissing sound of the air being driven out of Frank's lungs as he punched him and then the sound of the crack as he connected with his chin…and he was ashamed.

He had hit his brother…again. He felt so bad when he thought about Frank. Poor Frank all he wanted to do was help and so far Joe had done nothing but hurt him physically and emotionally…_I hate you_…the three little words came back to haunt him.

_Maybe I should tell Mrs. V to just admit me today because I'm losing it_, he thought as he swerved to avoid hitting a parked car and then he heard the police siren and groaned. Not only wasn't he wearing a helmet he was driving recklessly.

"Dad's gonna love this", Joe thought bitterly as he pulled over. The police cruiser pulled up behind him and an officer that Joe didn't know walked up to him.

"License and registration", the officer demanded as Joe quickly fished them out and passed them over.

"I'm sorry I wasn't wearing my helmet…", Joe started but the officer put up his hand to stop him.

"Hardy? As in Fenton Hardy?" Joe sighed inwardly – why couldn't' he just be plain old Joe Hardy instead of always "one of Fenton's boys". He loved his father and was very proud of him but sometimes he felt trapped by his father's notoriety.

Joe could almost blame half of the problems he had gone through in his young life to his father's fame…but he never would.

However right now, he was embarrassed by his own stupidity and knew his father would be upset with him when he found out just how stupid he had been. And he would find out. That was the biggest problem with having a well-known father. Everyone watched him and Frank…made examples of them. And then when they didn't measure up it was paraded in front of Fenton like a weakness.

"He's my father, sir", Joe said quietly. He had been tempted to deny knowing him but figured with his luck that would just come back to bite him even worst.

The officer sized him up sternly before speaking, "Then as your _father's son_ you should very well know that you are required, by law, to wear a helmet when riding a motorcycle".

Joe didn't say anything as the officer continued to glare at him for a few more moments before continuing to write up the ticket he had started. Ripping it off he thrust it at Joe and snarled, "I don't care who your father is boy – you are as subject to the law as anyone else. So don't expect any favors from me!"

Stunned by his vehemence Joe didn't know what to say.

"It makes _me sick_ the way Fenton Hardy waltzes in and out of the office acting like he is better then us cops who sweat blood and tears each day working the beat. And then to see you flying around on your pretty boy bike without so much care as a helmet – _it's a disgrace_. Did you ever think about the poor driver who would hit you? No of course not. Instead of just knocking you from your bike, you would go flying through the air and bash your empty head in - all because you were too good to be wearing a helmet, " the Officer continued unable to hide his disgust, "And that _poor person_ would have to go through the rest of their lives wondering why you didn't wear a helmet and spare them this grief!"

Joe opened up his mouth to protest but quickly shut it, as he didn't want to further agitate this man. The officer noticed Sean who had pulled over in front of Joe's bike and stood there listening in disbelief at his tirade. Seeing the officer looking at him, Sean handed Joe the helmet that he had picked up before racing after him.

"What are you looking at?" he demanded glaring at Sean.

"Nothing, "Sean said as he went on to address Joe, "Here's your helmet". He spoke to Joe, although his gaze never left the officer.

"Remember what I said", the officer finished before stalking back to his car and leaving the two youths standing speechless on the side of the road.

Joe started to shake – this day just kept getting worst. Sean reached out to touch Joe's arm but seeing him flinch, he immediately withdrew it.

"Wow someone really peed in his Cornflakes this morning didn't they?", he said instead and Joe snorted, "This day just keeps getting better!"

"What are you doing here?" He then asked as he sat on his bike fingering the helmet.

Sean sighed and shook his head, "Nothing I guess. I just wanted to make sure you were all right", he admitted and Joe gave a little laugh.

"Sean, back away from the goods right now because I should come with my own warning label. Of everything I am… 'all right' is not one them". Sean looked at him like he had lost his mind and Joe gave him a weary smile, "but thanks man".

Starting to put on his helmet, Sean quickly asked, "Hey do you want to hang out or something?" he asked assuming that Joe wasn't going back to school today but not wanting to leave him by himself. Joe thought about it for a few minutes and then shrugged.

"Sure, why not. In for a penny…in for a pound! I need to make a phone call first thought", with that he pulled out his cell phone and dialed the school and waited for the receptionist to pick up, "Hi – this is Joe Hardy…Can I leave a message for Mrs. Vanderende…please tell her that I can't make our appointment today…. thank you." And then he turned back to Sean, " So what now?"

Sean thought about it for a moment and then a sly smile crept across his face as he gazed at the bikes, "Wanna ride?"

"We ride", Joe said and seconds later the two powerful bikes pulled away from the curb and headed towards the highway.

_**phx**_

On the advice of the nurse, Frank took the afternoon off and went home to lie down. He had just gotten in through the door when the phone rang and he picked it up as he read the note his mother had left on the fridge:

_Boys, I got called in at the center and won't be home until late tonight. I left some Mac and cheese in the oven. Just put it in for an hour at 350. There's a salad in the fridge. Frank - Phil called and asked you call him at his grandmother's (604)-555-2074_

Love Mom 

"Hello", Frank said into the phone.

Hi Frank this is Glenna Vanderende, I was just calling to make sure that Joe is ok

Frank didn't answer for a second as he looked at his watch and knew that Joe should have been in session with her right now, "He didn't keep his appointment?"

No he cancelled…Frank is everything all right?

Frank didn't know how to answer that as he wasn't sure and Mrs. Vanderende, not waiting for response, continued I heard about the altercation in the lunchroom. What's going on?

"I don't know" Frank admitted as he slumped down at the table fingering the note he had pulled off the fridge, "I was hoping he would talk to you…to tell you the truth".

This time is was the counselor's turn to pause before speaking and Frank was sure she was as worried about Joe as he was – maybe even more as he told her things he could not even tell his family.

I'll be honest. I'm worried about your brother and was hoping to see him today. But I will let him slide… this once. Hopefully he'll keep our next appointment - I really do want to talk to him

Thanking her, Frank ended the call and continued sitting for a few more minutes as he tried to ignore the dull throb in his head. Joe had so many people who were worried and cared about him – why did he seem to be driving everyone away?

Looking down at the note again, Frank picked up the phone and started to dial the number that Phil had left for him and waited for Phil to answer.

_**phx**_

Joe pulled off the highway and headed up North Road. He forgot how wonderful it felt to take his bike out. It was the only kind of 'flying' he enjoyed. Glancing behind him, he saw Sean follow. It was nice having someone along to ride with. They didn't talk to each other but somehow just knowing he was there was a comfort. He didn't feel alone and for a brief moment, Joe wished it Frank riding with him…but that was unlikely to happen.

Frank had been an avid biker until he had a bad accident a year and a half ago. He had broken his collarbone, arm and two ribs. He did ride on occasion; the last time was when he had taken Joe's bike to school shortly after Joe returned in the fall. But Frank had lost his passion for motorcycles – it had been replaced by a new passion for technology. And instead of using the insurance money to replace his bike, he spent it on a top of the line computer with all the bells and whistles.

Riding right to the end of the road, Joe started up a small bike trail towards the top of the cliff. It was rough going but the bikes could take it and a few minutes later the boys were rewarded with a breathtaking view of the bay beneath them.

"Wow", Sean summed it up as Joe took off his helmet and, after laying it on the seat, sat down on one of the many rocks that littered the cliff.

The breeze from the bay was still chilly but it felt refreshing as the two boys sat in silence for a long while watching a few boats making their way back and forth across the bay.

"Now that's what I would like to do", Sean commented as they saw a powerful speedboat racing past two sailboats, "No speed limits, no rush hour traffic…you just open her up and away you go".

Joe started smiling as he listened to Sean talking about boating. His face had gotten a distant look on it and Joe just knew that right now the other boy was envisioning himself behind the wheel of a sleek motorboat.

Laughing, Joe patted his leg, "Come on Skipper" and he started back towards his bike.

"Where are we going?" Sean asked reluctantly, "I was just starting to enjoy the view".

Joe laughed and mounted the bike "We ride". And then he put on his helmet and was already half way down the trail before Sean caught up with him.

But Joe didn't go in the same direction and soon they were riding along the low road beside the waters and towards the marina. When Joe got to the Bayport Marina parking lot, he parked and hoped off the bike with Sean close behind.

"What are we doing here?" the boy demanded as Joe just grinned and indicated for him to follow him.

The walked along the floating docks until they came to a small boat shed and, much to Sean's surprise, Joe took out a key and opened the door.

"Wow", was all Sean could say as he saw the boat. It had sleek lines and looked fast – the way a speedboat should look and then saw the name, "Sleuth?" he said not understanding its significance as he had not heard that part about Joe's reputation…yet.

"My dad's a PI", Joe said not bothering to elaborate as he jumped down into the boat.

Sean hesitated for a moment before asking, "What are you doing?" as he saw Joe checking out a few things.

"You said you wanted to go boating – so we're going boating", he quipped and then he stopped and ran his hands over the dash of the boat affectionately, " and to be honest, I haven't spent much time with the old girl in a while".

"Can we?" Sean asked although he really wasn't that concerned with getting into trouble as he jumped down beside Joe and started to fasten the lifejacket that was handed to him before Joe jumped back up onto the dock.

"Why not?" Joe asked as he unhooked the last of the moorings and jumped back down, "The Sleuth belongs to me and Frank".

"Oh, your brother", Sean said and Joe only paused momentarily before he plastered a big grin on his face and turned the key in the ignition – he would think about Frank later. Right now he just wanted to have fun.

As the powerful engine roared to life, Joe was rewarded with the look of pure ecstasy on Sean's face. He looked like the kid in the candy store who just found out he could have any candy.

"Sit down", he instructed his passenger as he deftly maneuvered the Sleuth out of the boatshed and through the marina waving at some of the other skippers as they passed.

"Does everyone know you?" Sean asked in disbelief at the number of people who were waving and calling out to them.

"No not everyone", Joe said but Sean didn't care. He sat in his seat, closed his eyes and relished the feel of the boat as Joe got to open waters and opened her up.

Joe was in heaven. It had been along time since he had taken the boat out and as he felt her responding to his skillful hands, he chided himself for waiting so long. With a grin, he started to sing, "Just sit right back and I'll tell the tale, the tale of a fateful trip…"

Sean groaned but didn't say anything as Joe continued at the top of his lungs, "that started from this tropic port aboard this tiny ship…."

_**phx**_

Frank let out the breath he had been holding for the last few hours as he heard the sound of Joe's motorcycle turning onto their street. A few minutes later, his younger brother came into the house and put his helmet on the kitchen counter as he reached for a glass to get a drink of water.

It was dark and Frank had just been planning on calling the Police as no one had seen Joe since lunchtime and he was furious. Since when did Joe become so uncaring that he didn't even bother to call home and say he would be late! The Mac and cheese had long since been cooked and cooled off as Frank waited as long as he could for his brother before deciding to eat by himself.

He stood in the doorway with his arms folded across his chest and waited for Joe to acknowledge him. But Frank wasn't prepared for Joe's reaction when he turned around and saw his brother standing there.

When Joe came into the kitchen he was feeling good. More like excellent, actually. For a few hours he had forgotten about everything and he was just a regular teenager enjoying the good life with his friend. But as soon as he saw his brother the brilliant light that had been restored in his eyes, extinguished as Joe prepared for the argument he was sure they were going to have. And he was right.

Frank saw the change come over his brother and he wanted to keep his mouth shut about the whole thing and just pretend it didn't happen…but his mouth was moving before he even realized it, "JOSEPH HARDY where have you been!"

Images flashed in Joe's mind of the open highway, the cliff, the bay, the boat but he just shrugged and turned away from his brother.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!' Frank didn't even recognize his own voice – was he really saying this?

Joe turned around and this time his eyes were hard and cold and he said icily, "Yes mother".

Frank opened his mouth with a retort but Joe continued, this time much quieter, "Look Frank I don't want to fight with you right now. Can we save round 3 until tomorrow?" He started to walk towards the door Frank was standing in front of. Frank paused a minute and then stepped aside – he didn't want to fight with Joe either but he didn't understand why his brother was acting like such a jerk lately.

"I'm going away for a couple of days", Frank said as Joe was walking past him. Joe didn't stop but Frank noticed him stiffen briefly before going up the stairs.

A few minutes later he heard Joe throwing up in the bathroom.

Why won't you talk to me, he wondered sadly as he fought the strong impulse to run upstairs and see if Joe was all right. But the one thing that was coming across to him loud and clear was that Joe didn't want him to help.

_**phx**_

An hour later when Frank sat down at his computer to check his email he was startled to hear a soft knock on his room door.

"It's open", he called out and was surprised when Joe came in. He had thought that maybe it was their mother although he hadn't heard her come home yet. His younger brother looked tired and pale but Frank figured that was probably from the vomiting and wished Joe would tell him what was wrong.

Tentatively, Joe stepped into Frank's room and then sat down on his bed. Frank wanted to ask him what he wanted but he was afraid that that it would come out wrong so this time he kept his mouth clamped shut.

Joe sat for a few minutes and then sighed, "I don't hate you".

Frank let out a wavering breath of relief but still didn't say anything as Joe continued, "I was just so mad. I…I…I…" but he couldn't find the words so Frank finally spoke.

"I'm sorry Joe – it's just that I want to help. You're my brother and I care about you."

Joe's blue eyes reflected a depth of sadness that chilled Frank's soul, "Then give me some space…please."

Frank took a deep breath and then smiled as he reached over and ruffled his brother's hair, "Well I am going away for a couple of days", he quipped and Joe gave a weak smile back.

"So you said."

"Phil asked me to go to his grandmother's funeral and then drive back with him on Saturday…" his voice trailed off briefly as he remembered hearing Joe throwing up in the bathroom, "but I could stay here if you want me to. Phil will understand".

Joe shook his head, "Go. Phil needs a friend right now. I'll be all right."

Frank was skeptical and Joe continued," Besides both Mom and Dad will be here to hover over me."

Noting the sarcasm in his brother's voice, Frank cocked an eyebrow at him and shot back, "Hmmm…I don't know if that will be enough. Maybe Biff or Chet should stay over in my room…", he ducked the pillow that was swung at his head before Joe got up and announced he was now going to bed.

"Hey Joe", Frank called out to him as he was almost back to his own room, "You gonna tell me about your new friend, or what?"

Joe stopped, turned around and grinned at him, "or what" and then made a running dive for his bed before Frank's pillow could find its mark.

_**phx**_

Joe called Vanessa to see how she was doing and after chatting with her for a while he felt better. He laid his head on his pillow and closed his eyes. In the other room, he could hear Frank and figured he was packing an overnight bag.

Joe let out a heavy sigh – he had to tell Frank he didn't hate him because he was worried that something might happen to Frank and Joe would never see him again.

You're being silly, he chided himself, as he knew what was really driving the sentiment. The last time he and Frank had been separated for a few days had been when Joe and his mother drove back to Bayport after the family reunion…. Joe shook the images from his head. He didn't want to think about it.

Climbing back out of bed, he crossed into their shared bathroom and fished out a sleeping pill, wincing when he saw the prescription was almost empty. He hated taking them but he knew he needed sleep so, popping it into his mouth, he washed it down with water and then climbed back into his bed wondering what he was going to do when he ran out of pills as the last he wanted to do was ask for another refill.

A little while later, Joe fell asleep.

_**phx**_

Frank finished throwing some clothes into the small overnight bag and then sat down on his bed and looked at the bag. He felt bad about leaving right now because he knew something was going on. But Phil needed him and quite honestly, Frank thought it might be a good ideal to take a break for a few days. He was stressing out. Normally, Frank had a lot of patience for dealing with his brother but something about Joe was pushing all his buttons – It was time to get away.

Stretching, Frank looked at the time and decided to see if Joe as asleep. He slowly pushed open the door and saw his brother sprawled out on the bed and smiled. At least he seemed to be sleeping peacefully. Subconsciously reaching for the switch to turn off the light, Frank had to stop himself.

It bothered him that Joe had started sleeping with his lights on. Even as a small child, he could never remember Joe needing the lights on to sleep. Shaking his head, Frank backed out of the room. His heart felt heavy as he thought about leaving and he almost called Phil and backed out. But he couldn't. If he couldn't leave now for a couple of days, how would he be able to leave in September…for ever?

_**phx**_

Tony Prito didn't sleep. He sat in the bedroom with his arms wrapped tightly around his knees and stared at the clock. It was almost 2 am and he had not been able to get any sleep.

Every time he closed his eyes he remembered. So he just sat there and tried to keep his eyes open.

_**phx**_

_The coroner knelt down beside the broken body and felt a heaviness in his chest._

"_This is just like the others", he muttered and the young CSI kneeling beside him nodded her head in agreement as she asked, "You thinking Serial?"_

_The coroner just sighed, "I don't know. Right now all I'm thinking is this poor kid deserves better then this. All right let's get him home". And then he began the grisly task of bagging the body._

_As he zipped the bag closed he thought grimly…children are always the worst._

**_phx _**

Frank called the school while Joe was eating a bowl of cereal and explained he was going out of town until the weekend promising to have his brother bring home any homework for him. He would still have to bring in a formal note from his mom but he knew it wouldn't be a problem getting one.

His mother had called during the night and told them she would not be home until the morning. There had been a big crisis and she was needed to stay for a double shift. When he told her about Phil's request she offered her support and reminded him to just call the school.

Putting the phone down, he stared critically at his younger brother who seemed absorbed in reading the back of the cereal box. Joe was looking a lot better then he had in days and it made Frank feel a little better about going away.

"Don't forget to get my homework", he reminded him and Joe sat the box down on the table and rolled his eyes.

"For the sixth time this morning…I won't!"

Frank stuck his tongue out at his brother's exasperated tone, "Are you sure you don't mind me taking the Envoy?" Phil and his Dad had flown to New York originally but Phil had asked Frank if he could drive up and then drive back with him on the weekend. Phil had some stuff he wanted to bring back from his grandmother's house.

After Frank had accidentally run over the bike in the fall, Joe had shied away from the bike and Frank would have flown up to the city and rented a vehicle if Joe wanted the truck.

Joe thought about it for a few seconds and then shook his head, "Nah, that's okay. I can use my bike or Mom's car if we get a freak storm or something" Getting up, he put his bowl in the sink and then winked at Frank as he grabbed his coat, helmet and book bag, "Besides, who knows, you might meet some hot big city babe and need something to impress her with".

Frank was still groaning as the door shut behind Joe and the bike roared out of the driveway and towards school.

_**phx**_

"So what's his brother like?" Tammy asked Vanessa Bender as the two girls walked into the school together.

"Whose brother?" Vanessa asked as she no ideal what Tammy was talking about. The shorter girl tossed her shoulder length brown hair and rolled her dark brown eyes.

"Your boyfriend…Joe Hardy – you remember him, don't you?" This made Vanessa laugh as she remembered her best friends reaction to Joe when she had met him the prior morning. Speechless, was the one word that came to her mind.

"Ah, are you still obsessing over him? " she teased knowing that Tammy was between boyfriends and must have figured that if Joe looked that good then maybe his brother might be worth a look, "You mean Frank"

"Frank? Yes, Frank" Tammy said as if testing how the name sounded when she said it.

Vanessa stopped and shrugged her shoulders, as she couldn't resist tormenting her friend, "I don't know, like Frank I guess".

At first Tammy thought she was joking and stared at her in disbelief but then gripping her arm she begged, "Please! Van, don't do me this!"

"Well…Frank is taller then Joe but looks nothing like Joe", she stopped the other girl before she could interrupt, "No, I'm being serious. Frank had dark brown hair and the deepest brown eyes you've ever seen. He's into computers and sports, especially karate. He even competes periodically in karate competitions. Frank's smart and definitely the more serious of the two."

Tammy was soaking in every detail and Vanessa continued although she did find it a bit harder to describe Frank because she didn't know him as well as she knew Joe, "He just turned 19 and is going to University in the fall."

"And his bod?" Tammy asked as she was already envisioning her dark knight.

"Tammy!" Vanessa said in mock disgust, "He's my boyfriend's brother – that's almost incest – I don't look at him like that!" But when Tammy pouted, Vanessa took her arm and assured her, "Look he's not my type but if you're asking if he is handsome …then yes, Frank Hardy is definitely handsome. As for his body? "Vanessa started to say that Frank was leaner then Joe's muscular build but shuddered and finished, "He's a bit bigger then Joe now…but built pretty similar I guess". She thought with sadness about all the weight Joe had dropped over the past couple of months. He was slowly starting to gain it back but it was a battle.

"If you really want to know what Frank Hardy looks like check Frank and Phil set up the web page and I'm sure you'll find some shots of him there."

Tammy was in love. She hadn't met Frank yet but she was already wondering where they should go on a date, "So when can I met him? ", she pressed and Vanessa cautioned her that she wasn't sure that would be a good ideal right now.

"I don't know Tammy. Frank and Callie were pretty tight. I don't know if he is ready to start dating yet", she said honestly but Tammy quickly dismissed her.

"All the more reason for me to met him. He needs to move on and I might be just the girl who can help him", her brown eyes shown sincerely and before Vanessa even realized what she was saying she was agreeing to introduce them.

"Fine – but Frank's going out of town for a few days". Joe had told her the previous evening about Frank's impending trip and she tried to cheer him up by telling him that it would be a good chance for him to spend some extra time with her and his other friends.

Tammy looked disappointed but accepted it, "Well maybe I can hang out with you and Joe so I can convince him that I am a nice girl and he can vouch for me with his brother".

"I wanted to spend some extra time alone with Joe…" Vanessa started but seeing the disappointment filter across her best friends face, she relented, "but I suppose it wouldn't hurt if we all went out for pizza or something later. Let me talk to Joe first, alright?"

Tammy nodded vehemently and linking her arm through Vanessa's continued to quiz her friend about Frank for the rest of the day.

_**phx**_

"Hey Joe", Sean called out as Joe took off his helmet and started to walk to the school. Turning, Joe waved and waited for Sean to catch up. The other boy had come in a couple cars behind Joe but grabbed the space next to Joe's bike.

"Hey Sean, how's it going?", he asked as they walked towards the school. He waved to Chet and Liz who had also just gotten to school.

"Not bad but I spent an hour reading over that assignment last night!" he said as Chet and Liz caught up with him.

"Joe", Chet started, worried about everything that had happened yesterday. Although he had spoken to Frank last night and Frank said things were cool between them now, he was still a bit shaken up. He had known the Hardy's for a long time and the brother's didn't very often get into physical fights, "Is everything okay?"

Sean thought he noticed Joe tense a little but then the blond haired boy smiled and patted his stout friend on the back, "Yeah. Sorry about the big scene yesterday…you know me".

Chet grinned back and relaxed, "Good…you had me worried there for a few minutes" and then Chet glanced at Sean, "I'm Chet Morton, you're in Mrs. Jonie's class too aren't' you?"

"Guilty as charged", Sean acquiesced as he smiled at Liz whom he had already met when she interviewed him for the school paper, "and I want to go on record saying that I think any assignment for which I have to spend an hour reading over, is bogus!" This made the other three laugh, although Joe's was a bit forced. He had forgotten about the assignment and was now dreading first period. Mrs. Jonie always seemed to know when he had forgotten to do his homework and he was sure this was going to be no different.

"Where's Frank?" Liz asked, as she didn't see the older brother anywhere.

"He's gone to city to go to the funeral with Phil", Joe said as they stopped outside Liz's classroom. Frank was in Liz's first period class, "He won't be back until Saturday evening".

"Oh", said Liz as she felt bad for poor Phil. She had lost her grandmother last year and she knew how he must have been feeling, "See you at lunchtime". And then with a quick peck on the cheek to Chet, making him blush, Liz headed for her seat while the other three boys headed towards Mrs. Jonie's class.

Shortly after the bell rang, Mrs. Jonie came and smiled. Turning to look at her class, she gazed from one face to another until her blue eyes came to stop on Joe. Cringing under her gaze - he knew she was going to ask him…and a second later her voice rang out, "Mr. Hardy, would you like to start the discussion on last night's assignment?"

Joe groaned…_do I have "victim here" tattooed on my forehead_!

_**phx**_

Frank left for New York shortly after Joe took off. He hadn't seen his mother but knew she was supposed to be home at any time so he just left her a note with the house number that Phil had given her and assured her he had taken his cell phone. With one final look around the kitchen, Frank grabbed his keys and was soon backing the Envoy out of the driveway. It felt kind of strange to be driving to the city by himself. Normally, the boy's road tripped together but Frank just chalked it up as yet another thing that had changed. He just hoped everything would be all right while he was gone. But then he reassured himself – Dad will be home tonight.

_**phx**_

Fenton Hardy shuddered as he looked at the copies of the pictures. They had been waiting for him in a package at the airport and he waited until the plane had reached cruising altitude before opening it. Thoroughly, he read all the reports that accompanied the pictures as he rubbed his temples absently. _Damn_, he thought, _I don't have time for a headache right now._

Reluctantly he popped his last Tylenol #3 and grimaced although he not sure if it was from the pain or from the content of the last picture. He took out a small magnifying glass and scanned the whole picture with it, picking out some of the smaller details.

Turning back to the report, he was oblivious to the rocking motion of the plane as it hit a bit of turbulence. Swallowing back the bile that had risen in the back of his throat, Fenton closed the file and lay his head back against the seat. If he was a drinker, he would have ordered a whiskey, straight up, but as he wasn't, all he could do was just sit there and shake his head sadly. Evisceration was never something you could prepare yourself for…even if you had seen before.

_**phx**_

"Oh man", Joe said as he, Sean and Chet left their last class, "I thought this day would never end!"

Just then they heard Principal Davis' voice boom over the intercom, "Would Sean Todd please report to the office, Please…Sean Todd to the office".

Sean shrugged as he saw Chet and Joe look at him questioningly, "I knew it was illegal to be this good looking. See you guys tomorrow."

"You want me to wait?" Joe asked as Sean started off down the hall.

"Nah – I'm a big boy. Later", he waved as he walked away. Joe and Chet looked at each other and shrugged. Biff was standing by Joe's locker when they got there.

"Heard your buddy getting busted", Biff commented indicating he'd heard the page as well.

"Yeah", Joe shrugged with nothing to add. Chet looked around and noticed Tony wasn't anywhere in sight.

"We're Prito?" he asked as Joe finished grabbing his books and slammed his locker door. He was also wondering where Tony was but he had no intention of asking. Things were simpler when they weren't together but he still worried about him.

"He had to work", Biff explained, "one of the regular guys called in sick so Tony needed to go over right after school."

"He should have that Jeep paid off soon", Chet speculated thinking about Tony's vehicle. Tony had saved up enough money for the down posit and his father financed the rest, with the understanding that Tony would work the debt off at Mr. Pizza and that was almost two years ago now.

"I guess", Biff speculated and looked at Joe who just shrugged his shoulders, "Don't ask me. I got enough money problems without worrying about Prito's". This made the other boys laugh as they all wished they had Joe's 'money problems'.

"Yeah", quipped Chet, "being an heir to a fortune is always a bummer". Joe made a grab for him but Chet was already running and they burst out of the school and into the beautiful afternoon.

"Save Me!" Chet hollered at Biff as Joe tackled him and the two boys wrestled to the ground.

"You're on your own Morton", Biff laughed, although he was too happy to see Joe horsing around to break it up, even if he wanted to.

"Hey boys, save it for the field", the football coach called out as he saw two of his players wrestling on the ground. The boys immediately separated and Joe helped Chet up to his feet as the coach grinned going back into the school – boys will be boys!

"You've been working out" Joe panted looking at Chet, "or else I'm losing my touch".

Chet laughed and flexed a bicep, "A little from column A…and a little from column B".

"More like all from Column L", Biff quipped and Chet blushed as Joe pretended not to know what he was talking about.

"Column L?" he asked innocently.

" Column _Liz_ ", Biff said and then he and Joe took off running towards the parking lot with Chet in pursuit. Chet was secretly pleased that they had noticed the change in him…and it was mostly Liz's fault – in a good way. Chet had started working out to impress her and it showed.

"Hey are you guys still coming over tonight with Sherlock?" Chet asked as they stopped by Joe's bike to say goodbye.

Biff and Joe exchanged looks and shrugged, "Sure see you after supper".

Waving to his friends, Joe watched them walking to their vehicles and then paused for a moment before he put his helmet on. He wondered why Sean had to go and see Mr. Davis but then shrugged and decided it was none of his business…although that is a very hard thought to digest when you're a detective…

_**phx**_

"Hi Sean, please come in", Principal Davis greeted the boy when he saw him waiting outside the office. Sean got up and walked in, not overly surprised to see the other man who was already seated in the office.

"Good day Sean", the other man said pleasantly as he smiled at the youth.

Sean shrugged and took the seat beside the man as he muttered, "It was until now".

Mr. Davis sensed the animosity between the two as he addressed Sean, "Mr. Richards and I were just going over some things to try and make sure your transition to Bayport High as smooth as possible".

"Kind of late isn't it?" Sean said as he looked at Mr. Davis, "I mean I've been here for almost two weeks and you're only just showing up now".

"A week and a half", Mr. Richard corrected and then cleared his throat, "Sean I just want to make sure you don't get into any more trouble and that Mr. Davis is aware of your…ah… particular sensitivities".

Sean looked at him in disbelief…_particular sensitivities_? But Mr. Richards went on before he could ask what the heck he was talking about, "But anyway, how are you finding school?"

"Fine", Sean said slowly as he wondered what Mr. Richards had told the Principal about him.

"Good…good", Mr. Richards said as he took out a pen and started to write down some stuff in the file he held precariously on his lap, "How are the teachers…are you having any problems with them?"

He looked intently at the youth who glared back, "No, they're fine".

"Have you made any friends yet? ", this time it was Mr. Davis asking the question. He knew what was in the brown file on top of his desk and he was interested to see whom, if anyone, Sean Todd was hanging out with.

Sean thought about it for a moment as if weighing whether or not to tell them the truth or lie. Finally he shrugged, "Yeah I got friends".

"Who?" Mr. Davis pressed as he thought about the students in Sean's age group whom he might hang out with and came up with only a couple of names.

"Well Joe Hardy mostly" and that was not one of the names.

"Joe Hardy?" Mr. Richards asked looking at the Principal for more information about Sean's new friend. Mr. Davis was surprised. From what Mr. Richards had told him about Sean, Joe Hardy was the last person in the world he would hook up with.

"Anyone else?" Mr. Davis asked ignoring the other man's question for now. Sean enjoyed the chagrined look that crossed Mr. Richards face as his question was so blatantly ignored and he smiled, "Liz Webling…I guess. She's nice enough to me…oh" and he turned and smirked at Mr. Richards, "and I ate lunch with some of Joe's buddies…Biff…Chet…and Tony, I think".

Mr. Richards was rapidly scribbling down notes but stopped when he heard the names, "Biff? Chet?"

"Yes" grinned Sean enjoying the look of worry that crossed Mr. Richards brow.

"Sean", Mr. Davis said standing up, "I need to talk to Mr. Richards now. But can you drop by and see me in the morning, please?"

"No problem, Mr. D", he said getting up, "See you later Mr. Dick". Mr. Richards started to say something but the Principal cut him off, "Thanks Sean. I will find out from Mr. Richards when he needs to see you again and let you know in the morning".

Sean had the biggest smile on his face when he left the office – maybe Bayport wouldn't be such a bad place after all.

_**phx**_

"What's this all about? I wasn't finished with Mr. Todd; yet", Mr. Richards demanded flabbergasted at the Principal.

Mr. Davis leaned back in his chair and studied the other man for a second, "What this is all about, is the fact that all your records, including a strongly worded advisory from you, indicate that Sean Todd does not function well with other ethnicities – white people in particular."

"Yes – it's all in the file", Mr. Richards divulged.

"Well... Sean's new friends with the possible exception of one, depending on your definition…are all white".

If he had told Mr. Richards that the moon was really God's eye, the other man wouldn't have been any more shocked.

"Are…are you sure?" it was stupid question and Mr. Davis glared at him, "Yes… I'm positive".

Trying to grab onto any thread, Mr. Richards asked hopefully, "But Joe Hardy isn't, right? He's black?"

Mr. Davis actually chuckled, "Only if you've ever seen a black man with blue eyes and blond hair…no, he's white. Tony Prito is Italian. And there's more… ", He knew that Mr. Richards was going to like this even less, "His father is a private investigator, ex-NYPD".

Mr. Davis saw the other man's face grow pale as he heard this. Mr. Richard's mouth started to open and then he shut it. He was not going to ask the Principal if he was sure this time, so instead he sat silently for a few moments before speaking, "This is very bad".

Then he got up and extended his hand, "Thank you for your time. Please ask Mr. Todd to drop by my office after school on Tuesday – here's the address". With that he gave the Principal his card as headed towards the door. He stopped at the door, "Let me put this bluntly. Sean Todd hates white people. If I could, I would have it as part of his probation to prohibit his interaction with Caucasian people…but I can't".

Mr. Davis was taken aback by his statement and asked flatly, his tolerance for his man gone, ""If he hates white people so much, then why was he given a white probation officer?"

The Probation Officer actually snarled, "Because the law doesn't see in color" and slammed the door.

Principal Owen Davis was floored by the vehemence with which Richards left his office. Shaking his head, he opened Sean Todd's file and began re-reading it. He paused as he read the police reports and then sat back with his arms folded behind his head as he mulled everything over.

Something about this wasn't clicking right but he couldn't place his finger on it.

But one thing was sure…Sean Todd and Joe Hardy had a lot in common. The only problem was their greatest commonality appeared to be the ability to find trouble.

He needed more information then what was in the file – he needed to talk to Sean Todd.

_**phx**_

When Joe got home it was late. He had been at Chet's house playing hide and seek with Sherlock. The dog was getting very good at finding him and when they had finished, he, Biff and Sherlock had visited with the Morton's and Chet's dog, Happy.

Joe liked spending time with Mr. and Mrs. Morton. When he was with them he felt like he was closer to Iola…and he kind of suspected they felt the same way. It was as if they each held a part of the beautiful young girl and somehow when they were together, they got to share their pieces as it hurt just a little less.

Vanessa had called Liz, and then remembering her promise to Tammy, invited her along and they drove out to surprise the boys after picking up a pizza from Mr. Pizza. Joe and Chet were delighted. Biff would have liked to invite his new girlfriend, Jan Biggerman, but he wasn't sure they were ready yet. Although everyone knew he was going out with her, Biff hadn't had a chance to talk to Joe yet, to see what he thought about it.

Just before Christmas, Janet "Jan" Biggerman had been partly responsible for the start of a horrible rumour that almost cost Joe his life, and he was still dealing with some emotional scars from its aftermath. So Biff was content to give Joe a little longer before asking him to welcome Jan into their group.

_**phx**_

"Oh my", Tammy gushed as she saw the boys, "I go to the wrong school!" Everyone laughed as Vanessa rolled her eyes and introduced her friend before grabbing a slice of pizza and sitting down on the steps next to Joe.

"Hi Angel," he smiled at her and she gave him a quick peek on the cheek, "Hi yourself. Did your remember to get Frank's homework?" she said half teasing and half serious knowing that Frank wouldn't be too impressed if his brother had forgotten after his numerous reminders.

"Gesh" Joe groaned, "not you too!" And then he grinned and stuffed half the slice in his mouth, "Yes, I was a dutiful brother and went to each of his classes after mine finished – well except for last period because Frank had study hall so that one was a no-brainer. Even for me!"

When Joe next noticed the time, he decided he had better get home. Vanessa knew he was uneasy about riding his bike home this late at night, and offered to give him a ride home. At first he had refused but then with some extra coaxing from Mrs. Morton, who fused over him worst then his own Aunt Gertrude, he decided he would go with her.

"I'll give you a ride to school in the morning", Biff said as Chet piped up, "And then come home with me after school, and pick up your bike". Admitting defeat, Joe left with the girls.

After dropping Liz off, Vanessa and Tammy dropped Joe in his driveway and headed to Vanessa's house where Tammy had left her car.

_**phx**_

"Hi Mom", Joe said as he saw his mother sitting at the table sipping a cup of tea and reading one of her gardening magazines.

"Hi sweetie", she said smiling at her youngest son, "Do you want a cup of hot chocolate?" She was already rising so he nodded his head and then opened the fridge to see if there were any leftovers. Joe never drank coffee anymore and he hated tea, but a thorough chocoholic, he loved hot chocolate.

"There's some banana bread", his mother pointed out, as he stood with the fridge door wide open.

"Thanks Mom, is Dad home?" Joe asked as he pulled out the banana bread and grabbed the tub of margarine and headed to the table.

"No – he got delayed and won't be back until midnight", Mrs. Hardy said. Joe nodded and thanked her for the hot chocolate as she sat down across from him and watched him buttering a piece of the bread.

Joe saw her looking at him and smiled.

"Joe, honey…" she started.

"Mom", he cut her off knowing what she was going to ask, "Please don't say it". He knew she was going to ask how he was doing, "I know you're worried about me…but Mom, I get asked that about 50 times a day! I'm fine. Can't we just leave it at that?" He pleaded and when Laura Hardy looked into her son's beautiful blue eyes, she saw the weariness that lived there.

"I'm sorry", she said as she reached over and grabbed his hand, "It's just that you've been through so much…and we are worried, that's all."

Joe sighed. He knew and he understood but he still hate their constant hovering. And then he looked his mother in the eye and asked her the question that had burning away at him since the night Gerry Moore darkened their door, "Mom? Is Gerry Moore my father?"

Laura Hardy withdrew her hand, as her face went pale. She had not been expecting him to ask her that although she should have realized that sooner or later…someday, he was going to ask. Getting up from the table she made herself a new cup of tea, carefully adding just the right amount of milk and sugar before she came back to the table and sat down. Taking a large sip, she closed her eyes for a second and when she opened them, she just shook her head sadly, "I don't know, Joe…I honestly don't know. I've asked myself that same question over and over again but I just don't know."

Joe was shocked when he heard that. He was expecting her to deny the possibility…not admit that it was possible! She read the shocked look on his face and continued, "Sweetie, I need to tell you what happened and why it is possible. I will admit this is a conversation that I hoped I would never have to have with you…but we don't always get what we want…"

As she told him about that horrible night so many years ago, Joe sat, stone faced, and listened…feeling a part of him draining away with each word. When she finished she waited for some kind of reaction from him but instead he just got up, leaned over and kissed her cheek. Straightening up he said, rather formally, "Thank you, Mother" and then went upstairs and quietly closed his room door.

Emotionally drained, Laura continued sitting at the table for a little while longer. She had expected Joe to react with some sort of outrage but he didn't and for some reason, that bothered her. Mechanically, she started to clear away the dishes and then headed upstairs to go to bed, although she suspected that she wasn't going to get any sleep this night.

_**phx**_

Joe listened to his mother and as she told him about the rape, he felt himself becoming detached. It was as if he was listening to a total stranger and he had to fight to pay attention to what she was saying and not let his mind wander. He didn't know why he was reacting this way or why he felt so disconnected from her…from everything.

Joe was just so tired. So tired of worrying…so tired of feeling… so tired of pretending…

It felt strange to not hear Frank in his room but as Joe sighed, he realized that was another thing he was going to have to get used to. After this summer, Frank wasn't going to be there all the time. It would be just him, his mother and his father. And most of the time probably just him. His father was gone a lot and his mother seemed to be getting more and more busy at the center each day.

_It's just going to be you and me kid, _he thought to himself as he stretched out and looked up the light…but he didn't feel anything. He was numb.

As he drifted off to sleep the words to an old Pink Floyd song echoed in his mind and he embraced the numbness…

_Hello?   
Is there anybody in there?   
Just nod if you can hear me.   
Is there anyone at home?   
Come on, now,  
I hear you're feeling down.   
Well I can ease your pain  
Get you on your feet again.   
Relax.   
I'll need some information first.   
Just the basic facts.  
Can you show me where it hurts? _

There is no pain you are receding  
a distant ship's smoke on the horizon.   
You are only coming through in waves.   
Your lips move but I can't hear what you're saying.   
When I was a child I had a fever  
my hands felt just like two balloons.   
Now I've got that feeling once again  
I can't explain you would not understand  
this is not how I am.  
I have become comfortably numb. 

O.K.  
Just a little pinprick. Ping  
There'll be no more aaaaaaaaah!   
But you may feel a little sick.   
Can you stand up?   
I do believe it's working, good.  
That'll keep you going through the show  
Come on its time to go.

There is no pain you are receding  
a distant ship's smoke on the horizon.   
You are only coming through in waves.   
Your lips move but I can't hear what you're saying.   
When I was a child  
I caught a fleeting glimpse  
Out of the corner of my eye.   
I turned to look but it was gone  
I cannot put my finger on it now  
the child is grown,  
The dream is gone.  
I have become comfortably numb.

Pink Floyd, The Wall

_**phx**_

Frank and Phil walked down to the small restaurant that was two blocks from the apartment where Phil's grandmother had lived. They grabbed a couple of coffees and then sat down in a booth in the back. Phil was relived to get out of the house for a while. It was the first break he had taken since getting there over a week ago.

He listened intently as Frank filled him in on all the details of everything that was going on including the kidnapping and Joe and Tony's mysterious rescue. When he finished telling him about the fights he had been having with Joe, Frank felt as if a weight have been lifted off of him – it felt good to tell someone all of this.

Phil listened in disbelief and when Frank finished, he just shook his head and could only say, "Wow".

"Yeah big Wow", Frank admitted as he slumped back in his seat and waited for a refill on his coffee. The waitress took their order and quickly left after topping up their mugs, "I just don't understand why he won't tell me anything! It's tearing me up that he won't let me help him. He always does this," Frank finished softly.

"I don't think Joe is trying to hurt you no purpose, " Phil reasoned, "If he is keeping something from you then it's probably for a good reason".

"But what? What wouldn't he tell me?" Phil heard the anguish in his friend's voice and sighed heavily.

"That's the 50 million dollar question, my friend", Phil shrugged as he took a careful sip of his coffee. It was very hot.

As the food arrived, both boys started eating in silence, each one trying to sort through what little they knew. Finally Phil wiped his mouth and sat back in the booth, "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing really", Frank said as he took a big bite out of his sandwich, "but while I'm here, it wouldn't do any harm to drop in and see if Chief McGill has found anything new out. After all the boat set sail from here".

"True", agreed Phil chewing on a fry, "when do you want to go?"

"We?" Frank grinned, pleased that Phil had included himself because he didn't like working alone. Normally he would have preferred to have Joe working it with him, but Frank knew that was impossible right now, "I do know where we can start. Chief McGill. He might have some new leads".

"But", Phil interjected, "wouldn't he have told your father if he had found anything out?"

"Possibly, but it couldn't hurt. After all once Joe and Tony got home, he might not have considered it a priority…and you have to remember that Gerry Moore was dead by that time!"

"True when do you want to go?"

Frank looked at his watch, "No time like the present. Let me call the precinct and see if the Chief is available. What time is your grandmother's funeral?"

"Tomorrow at 1:00" Phil whispered as he heard a voice answering Frank's call. The older Hardy boy hung up a few minutes later and grinned, "He's can see us in an hour!"

"Perfect", said Phil, "Just enough time to eat dessert. I'm starved!"

As Frank dived into the rest of his meal, he started to feel much better. Now that he had resolved to find out the mystery behind the rescue, the feeling of helplessness that was smothering lifted a little bit. Maybe if he could find out what happened to Joe and Tony, he might be able to give them some closure and help them move on.

He just hoped it was in time to save them. He didn't know from what but for some reason he just had the feeling that time was running out. And that if he didn't work quick enough, he would lose both his younger brother and one of his best friends.

_**phx**_

Exactly one hour later, Phil and Frank stood outside Chief Rodney McGill's office and waited for him to see them. When he finally opened the door and ushered them in, Frank and Phil stopped in shock when they saw the two other men already seated in the office. It was Fenton Hardy and his associate Sam Radley!

"Dad?" Frank said in surprise, "I thought you were still in Greece".

Fenton grinned enjoyed the look on his son's face, "I was. I flew in a couple of hours ago to meet with Rodney…Chief McGill.'

"Chief McGill, this is my friend Phil Cohen, " Frank made the introduction although he was still slightly shocked.

"Nice to meet you Phil, " McGill said pleasantly as he sat back down, "When I found out that you wanted to see me, I asked your father and Sam to hang around. I hope you don't mind".

Frank nodded his head although he wondered why the other men were there in the first place.

"What can I help you with?" the Chief asked the boys, waiting to confirm his suspicions.

"Joe and Tony have been acting kind of strange since they got home and we were wondering if you found out any more information on what happened to the Fleur d'hiver? Or how they _just_ showed up?"

Frank saw the man glance over towards his father and Sam who traded looks before Fenton turned back to his old friend and nodded his head.

Pulling out a cigar, McGill hastily lit it and took a long draw, "I was hoping this was just a social visit. But I guess I should have realized that only work darkens my door with a Hardy. Like father…like son".

Fenton smiled affectionately at his son although his eyes had a haunted look in them that Frank couldn't place.

"My city is a war zone. I know it doesn't look like one…but it is. When the Columbians took the Fleur d'hiver it started a war like nothing I've seen before. The Corsicans want retribution - more for the loss of the cargo, then the crew, " he took another draw on the cigar and let it out tiredly, "But the Columbians are saying they didn't do it. So I got dead Columbians and Corsicans littering my morgue."

Phil spoke up, "I haven't seen anything in the news".

The Chief chuckled, "Believe it or not, but most of what happens in this city never makes the news. What can I say, dead syndicate muscle isn't news."

"So where does that put Joe and Tony?" Frank demanded and this time it was his father that answered as he ran his hands through his dark hair, "Smack dab in the middle…_as usual_".

The Chief continued, "Someone rescued those boys. And that someone scuttled that whole damned ship".

"And you don't think it was the Columbians" Frank said flatly as the Chief shook his head, "No I don't".

"Why not?" Phil wanted to know as he wondered what else the Chief knew that he wasn't telling them.

"Because the Columbians had no reason to keep those boys alive", he said bluntly.

"But someone else did", Frank mused but the Chief didn't say anything, "Who?"

Picking his cigar back up, McGill inhaled deeply and slowly exhaled. Frank pressed, "Who?"

"You know who", his father said cryptically," ask yourself who would benefit the most if the Columbians and Corsicans are killing each other off?"

Frank's mind quickly ran through the other major players that he was aware of and then his eyes widened as not only did he narrow it down to one…but he also processed the possible connection. His father saw the recognition on Frank's face – _he knew who it was._

"The Mafia", they boy said flatly and was rewarded as the three men smiled grimly…but Phil was not so convinced.

"The Mafia? You gotta be kidding – why the heck would they want to rescue Joe and…" and then his voice trailed off as he caught up to Frank.

… _and Tony Prito_.

_**phx**_

"Have you ever heard of a man named Luigi Salerno?" The Chief asked after giving each of the boys a strong cup of coffee. From the looks on their faces, he figured they needed it. Sam had excused himself with the promise to call Fenton as soon as he heard anything – he was going underground.

While Phil shook his head, Frank pursed his lips in thought as he did remember hearing his father talk about him a couple of times, "Well if my memory serves me correct…" he started, "Luigi 'Sal' Salerno immigrated to the States as a child and worked his way up from the street. He's suspected of being one of the top Don's but no one's been able to do more then make a speculation about this. He covers himself well…pays taxes, donates large sums of money to the right charities…the whole nine yards. ."

Fenton nodded approvingly – pleased with Frank's recollection of something he had mentioned only in passing quite a while ago.

"Very good, Frank – I'm impressed. Most people who have heard of him know him only as an affluent…even generous businessman – heck he's even considered the poster child for immigrants seeking the Promised Land! _Now isn't that a laugh_! We're having a hell of a time getting anything to stick to him. Even your Dad has tried working a couple of angles on him but keeps coming up empty handed. He seems to command quite a loyal following and we've never been able to get anyone to turn on him," the Chief supplied stubbing out his cigar and taking a drink of coffee as his gaze flickered over to Fenton before coming back to the boys.

"And he's connected to Tony, how?" Phil demanded.

"Well", McGill went on, "Salerno is the oldest of 7 kids. He has 6 younger sisters, most of which live here in New York and surrounding areas. You might recognize the unmarried name of Salerno's baby sister, America Salerno…" he paused as Phil whistled appreciatively, "Tony's mom!"

"America Prito. ", the Chief confirmed but Frank shook his head, "But that doesn't make any sense. If Joe and Tony were rescued by Tony's uncle… I mean Salerno wouldn't hurt his own nephew, would he?"

The Chief shrugged his shoulders, "That is the part that has us baffled. When I interviewed both boys, it was apparent to me that they were hiding something. But clear of beating it out of them, there wasn't anything I could do."

Phil looked at Frank who answered his question before he asked it, "Chief McGill came to Bayport the day after Joe got home to talk to Joe and Tony. The only problem is neither one would say anything. They claimed not to know who rescued them or what happened between the time they were rescued up to when they were dumped outside their homes."

"And you didn't believe them?" Phil confirmed trying to make sense of all this.

"No", the Chief shook his head, "but there isn't much else I can do".

"Maybe he threatened them with something" Phil offered looking at Frank and Frank agreed, "That's all I can come up with. But the question is with what? I mean what would make Tony afraid of his own uncle? Italian families are very close-knit."

The Chief stared into his cup of coffee for a few minutes and then shrugged, "Unfortunately that's why we have nothing else to offer. And it doesn't help that the Feds don't want us anywhere Salerno or Dupuis, " seeing Phil's face go blank at the name he amended, "Michaud Dupuis the Corsican Don. Anyway as far as the Feds are concerned the case is closed. The little detail of why the boys weren't killed along with everyone else on the ship isn't relevant to them. 'Luck' is what I've been told to chalk it up to."

Frank shivered, he hated it when things didn't have a logical explanation and were blamed on dumb luck.

"Frank", Frank turned to look at his father, "I don't want you or any of your friends investigating this."

The younger Hardy started to argue but Fenton held up his hand, "I can't explain it right now but I'm on another case and I'm concerned that this might all be connected. I can't run the risk of you getting involved. If you want to help, " he continued peering imploringly into his son's dark eyes, "try and find out anything you can from Joe or Tony but stay away from Salerno."

Frank looked at his father and recognizing the fixed look on his face, sighed reluctantly, "Fine."

After thanking the Chief for his time, the boys and Fenton left the office at the same time. Fenton hailed a cab and then had the boys dropped off at the apartment as he continued on to the airport. He was anxious to get home and drop into bed. He was exhausted and his head was starting to throb a message of an impending migraine.

_**phx**_

"Dad? We're back!" Phil said as he unlocked the door and went in. His father was in the kitchen making a sandwich and offered to make them one but both boys shook their heads, "No thanks – we grabbed something at Mama Rintony's", Phil said.

He looked around the apartment and was shocked at how quiet it was, "Where is everyone?" he asked his father. Although his father was an only child, there were plenty of other relatives who had been notified and had been staying at the house until after the funeral.

Mr. Cohen took a bite of his sandwich and sat down tiredly at the small table, "Your mother arrived while you were out and although it is late, they all decided to go by the church to see your grandmother. They asked me to come with them but I'm too tired so I thought I would just grab something to eat and go to bed."

"Mom's here?" Phil said surprised. Frank had never met his mother as the Cohen's had moved to Bayport after the divorce and he always flew to Phoenix (LOL), Arizona to visit her twice a year.

Philip Cohen Sr. stared at his son with open affection. The one regret he had in life was the look that came into his son's face whenever he mentioned his mother. He knew Phil missed his mother terribly and it broke his heart that Abby had left them.

"_Philly", she had said as she gazed tenderly into his brown eyes, "Some women aren't cut out to be mothers and wives…I'm one of them". _

"_It took you 13 years to figure that out?" he retorted. Angry…hurt…shocked…he couldn't believe it. _

"_Some people are slow learners", was her only reply. And then she packed, called a cab and moved to Phoenix all within two hours leaving him to explain to his 13-year-old son…_

Shaking away the memories, Philip Cohen smiled weakly, "I hadn't thought about calling her when your Gran was sick but when she died… " He paused briefly as he shrugged, "what can I say… there's nothing like grief to send you out onto even the smallest branch of your family tree. And she did care for your grandmother, they always got along…even after she left".

Frank felt like he was intruding and left to go out on the balcony and look down at the illuminated city below. It was really quite beautiful.

Phil came out a few minutes later and stood by Frank looking down at the city below, "Gran always loved coming out here and thinking. She said that the lights hypnotized her into brilliant ideas".

Frank nodded as he could very well understand what she meant as he found himself thinking about everything that Chief McGill and his father had told them and about how both Joe and Tony were acting. _What's going on little brother…_he wondered?

The young man watched the car lights racing along the street beneath him intersected by the occasional pedestrian shadow of someone fool enough to dart in between the blur of traffic. _The City of Lights_, he thought to himself and found himself wondering how hard it must have been on his parents moving from here to Bayport. He loved Bayport but he knew his father, in particular, missed the big city.

Sighing he stepped back from the rail and pulled his collar up against the cold.

"You know what bothers me the most about all this?" he asked Phil as they came back into the apartment for the warmth. Frank noticed that Mr. Cohen was nowhere to be seen and figured he had turned in for the night.

"What?" Phil asked as he decided he didn't have any one thing that bothered him 'most', it all bothered him equally.

"Well", Frank started as he ran his hands through his dark brown hair, "how did Salerno know? I mean how did he know where Joe and Tony were."

"You mean how did he know where Joe and _Frank_ were, don't you?" Phil corrected humorously but when Frank looked at like he had 8 heads, he decided that maybe it wasn't so funny.

Frank's eyes light up and he grinned, "Phil you're a genius!"

"I know that", he quipped and then became serious, and "What do you mean I'm a genius?"

"I've here racking my brains trying to find the link. I know that Salerno is Tony's uncle. But how did he know that Gerry had Tony…and not me! As far as Gerry was concerned, he had me. Only a few people knew the truth!" Frank's mind was going a million miles a minute as he quickly made the connections.

And then Mr. Cohen's words came back and hit him in the face… _there's nothing like grief to send you out onto even the smallest branch of your family tree_…

"It was Tony's father who told him!" Frank almost shouted excitedly, "He must have went to his brother-in-law to ask for his help when he thought we weren't going to find them in time!"

"Aldo Prito? He's a pretty proud man, I can't see him going to someone like Salerno to ask for help", Phil said as he thought about Tony's father. He was an honest, hard workingman and he couldn't picture him going to an underworld drug lord for help – _even_ if they were family.

"That was what was throwing me until I remembered what your Dad said about grief and the family tree…and I think that's what happened. Aldo cares more about Tony then he would his pride. And I think he got desperate and sought out the one person he felt could save his son", Frank said and Phil added, "the one person who would not be bothered with whether or not they had a search warrant".

Frank thought about the night the Fleur d'hiver sailed and how the police were powerless to stop it because the D.E.A and F.B.I had told them they had to wait. _Wait for what_…he had demanded and it was the question that was never answered.

"Or enough evidence to make a bust", he added grimly. No, the mob had just gone in with guns blazing and took back what Salerno saw as his – Tony. Frank was just grateful that Salerno had extended his possessions to include his brother as he shivered, thinking of how easy it would have been for Joe to be slaughtered on that boat as well.

"So what do you want to do now?" Phil asked a bit tentatively as everything sunk in, "Your Dad said we weren't supposed to do anymore investigating".

"I know…I know…but if it happens to slip out in conversation the next time I am talking to Mr. Prito…well oops sorry" Frank grinned knowing that he was sounding very Joe-like.

Phil breathed a sigh of relief. He was getting worried that Frank might want to go and visit Salerno and confront him directly – regardless of what Fenton said.

"Phew, you have me worried for a while. I was beginning to think that I was gonna find out first hand what it feels like to have my feet in a bucket of cement, as I was thrust into the bay", his grin was quickly wiped off his face as Frank quipped, "Hey don't knock it – I've been there and all I can say is that your feet ache for hours afterwards!"

Phil groaned – those boys needed a new hobby!

_**phx**_

Fenton Hardy was up early and already sitting at the breakfast table when Joe came down. Although the detective had been exhausted he found it hard to sleep as he thought over and over about his new case. The pictures had burned a painful hole into his mind and he was having trouble thinking past them.

He heard his son coming down the stairs. _What do you know, _he wondered as he watched Joe come into the kitchen – _what aren't you telling us?_

"Hi Joe", he said taking a sip of his coffee. Joe nodded to his father but didn't say anything as he sat down and took a large drink of his orange juice. The older Hardy studied him as the boy picked at his toast but didn't really eat it. _ Are we back to that? _Fenton thought as he remembered how Joe had stopped eating when Paul Mitchell had started harassing him before Christmas…

"You know the Coach is going to be after you if you don't start eating more", Mrs. Hardy said as if reading her husbands mind. She had also noticed that Joe wasn't eating much this morning and worried that he was getting sick. While he still looked healthy he was a lot smaller then he had been in the fall, "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine Mom", Joe said as he finished off his juice and took one more bite of his toast before tossing it in the garbage and grabbing his knapsack, "I'm getting a ride with Biff. I left the bike at Chet's so I'll be a little late after school. I'm going to pick it up first". Then with a quick peck on his mother's cheek and a wave at his father, Joe left.

_**phx**_

"What was all that about?" Fenton asked Laura as he stood by the sink and watched his son walking down the driveway towards Biff's house a couple of blocks away.

His wife sighed as she sat at the table and felt her eyes mist up. Joe had been very aloof and she figured it had something to do with their conversation the prior evening.

Hearing her sigh, Fenton poured himself another cup of coffee and sat back down, "Is there something I should know?"

Laura looked at him and for the first time he noticed how red rimmed her eyes were. She hadn't slept very well either and then he understood as he heard her say so softly that he had to strain to hear her, "I told him".

"I told him?" he repeated not getting the significance but then he did and he sat back heavily in his chair and looked at his wife, "You told him about the rape?"

Laura grimaced at the word "rape" but she nodded, "Yes".

Fenton stared at her for a few minutes before saying anything, "Don't you think it was something that we should have told him together?"

His wife brushed a tear from her cheek as she tried to keep from breaking down, "Yes – but he asked…and you weren't here".

"Oh", was all Fenton could say as he drank the tasteless coffee, "Well that explains Mr. Frosty this morning". It came out more sarcastically then he intended but before he could apologize Laura bite back angrily, "Well excuse me…It was all right for you to tell your son but I can't tell mine!"

"Your son?" Fenton whispered as his eyes opened wide – did she mean that Joe really was Gerry's?

"Yes my son", she said fiercely, "I can't call him your son because you seem to have already given him away".

Struck by her words Fenton watched as his wife left the kitchen and went upstairs.

_What the hell_, he wondered as he felt the start of another headache.

_**phx**_

_I have become comfortably numb…_the words were riddling Joe's mind as he came downstairs to have some breakfast. He didn't mean to be cold or indifferent to his parents but he just felt so detached and all he wanted to do was get out of the house.

He wasn't sick…he wasn't hungry…he wasn't anything. _Joe just didn't feel like anything_. So he dumped his toast and left.

Pulling his collar up against the morning chill, he started the short walk to Biff's house to get a ride to school.

_**phx**_

Frank called his house to see how Joe was doing. He was worried about his younger brother although he knew both his mother and father were home.

"Hardy residence", he heard his father's voice two rings later. _He must have been standing by the phone;_ Frank thought as he said, "Hi Dad, it's me"

Fenton smiled as he heard his son's voice, "How are the Cohen's doing?"

"As well as can be expected", Frank said honestly, "A lot of relatives have come out of the woodwork, even Phil's mother".

Fenton laughed, "Death has a way of doing that. So when's the funeral?"

"This afternoon", Frank said, "We'll pack up the truck tomorrow and then leave first thing Saturday morning".

"Good", said Fenton.

"Can I talk to Joe?' Frank asked knowing his brother would not have left for school yet. He started to worry when he heard his father pause before answering, "Sorry Frank but he just left".

"Is everything okay?" he asked concerned after checking his watch and knowing Joe never left for school this early.

Again his father paused as if debating something and then, "He knows about Gerry and your Mom".

Frank sucked the air in threw his teeth, "Oh…how'd that go?"

"Not very well, I guess. I don't really know. Your Mom had that conversation with him before I got home" Fenton admitted as he ran his hand over his face. He needed to go and talk to his wife, "He was a bit chilly this morning at breakfast and left to get a ride with Biff without saying much".

"Biff's" Frank said getting even more worried, "What's wrong with his bike?"

"Nothing", Fenton said quickly to reassure his son as he heard the beginning of panic in his voice, "He left his bike at Chet's last night and isn't picking it up until after school".

"Oh", Frank said relieved as he ran his fingers through his hair, "For a moment I thought something had happened to it again!'

Fenton sighed and ran his fingers through his hair and imagined Frank doing the same thing.

"Don't worry. I'll talk to Joe after school", Fenton said as he thought about what Laura had said and knew she was partially right. He hadn't done it on purpose but he realized that he had subconsciously distanced himself from Joe since he had gotten home. And that wasn't right. Whether of not Joe was the fruit of his loins was irrelevant - the boy was the fruit of his heart.

_**phx**_

_As the man watched the body sink into the depths of the bay, he wondered where it would wash up. Smiling darkly he thought to himself, I'd love to see the look on the face of the person who discovers this treasure…my sunken treasure…pushing up on the throttle, he spun the boat around and headed back to the marina._

_**phx**_

Still feeling not very hungry at lunchtime, Joe went to the weight room to work out. Although he knew he needed to build himself back up or else the Coach would crap on him, he also needed some of the emotional release that working out gave him.

Every part of his body screamed in protest but he ignored it as he continued to push himself harder and harder until finally as a wave of dizziness overtook him, he decided he had enough.

"You okay, Hardy? You're looking kinda sick", one of his football teammates asked as they saw him leaning forward waiting for the dizziness to passs.

"Yeah", Joe said, "I'll live".

The guy laughed and patted Joe on the back as he walked past. As soon as he felt a bit better, he showered and grabbed an apple to eat on his way to class.

"Joe!" he turned as he heard Chet's voice behind him and waited for his friend to catch up, "I didn't see you in the lunchroom".

"Nah", Joe said tossing the apple core in the garbage, "I wasn't very hungry so I thought I would work out a bit".

"Ah", said Chet as his brow wrinkled in worry. _Joe? Not feeling very hungry, uh oh. _ Joe didn't notice as he stopped to get a drink out of the fountain and Chet continued, "I'll wait for you in the parking lot after school".

"Thanks Chet", Joe said flashing him a quick smile before going into his class.

_**phx**_

Tony was sitting at his desk when Joe walked into the class. They shared Chemistry and had always sat together…until recently.

Joe did give Tony a weak nod but other then that, anyone who didn't know them would never guess that they were supposed to be friends. He wasn't surprised by Tony's haggard appearance as he suspected that the Italian boy was having the same trouble sleeping as was but he did feel a bit guilty about that.

Joe blamed himself partially for what had happened…but only partially. He had blamed himself fully until the rescue…and then it had become partially Tony's fault.

Tony nodded back, ever so briefly; once again struck by how much in common in he and Joe had now…_hell they were almost blood brothers_. But then Tony gagged as he grimaced at his own twisted choice of words…_you need sleep, Prito_, he thought to himself as he forced his attention back to the front of the class. Maybe some day they could talk…maybe.

_**phx**_

When Laura Hardy came downstairs to go to work she was still mad but mostly at herself. Fenton was right. She should have told Joe that they would discuss it when his father got home. It was different with Frank.

With Frank, he was hearing about an injustice done to his mother but for Joe he was hearing that his father might have been a rapist. Fenton should have been there to reaffirm to Joe that he was as much a member of his family now that he knew the truth, as he was before.

"I'm sorry", she said as he saw Fenton sitting in his office staring blindly at the computer screen. He had been trying to get some work done although he still had a headache.

He looked at his beautiful wife and smiled through the pain, "Come here" he said as he stood up and took her in a strong embrace.

"I'm sorry too", he murmured, "You're right. I have been treating Joe differently…and that's wrong. I still love him…it's just…" his voice trailed off for lack of words and he felt his wife squeeze him tightly before she raised her head and looked into Frank's eyes with Joe's, "And I should have made him wait. It's been 18 years…what would one more day have made?"

They stayed in their comfortable embrace before reluctantly pulling away from each other.

"I've gotta go to work. Always a crisis", she smiled at him lovingly and then her expression turned to concern as she saw how pale he was, "Are you ok?"

Fenton smiled wearily, "Yes, I've just got a headache. I think I'm going to lie down for a while".

"Another one?" Laura said concerned as she knew he had started having them again, "Are you keeping a headache diary?"

"No, but I guess I should. Don't worry. Get to work, I'll be fine", with that he gave her a kiss and ushered her out of the house.

After she left, he went back to his computer and opened a new excel sheet. He quickly typed in the date and then as he felt the pounding in his head, he gave it a number between 1-10 and went to lie down. The cursor blinked beside the number he had typed - 7 – it was going to be bad.

_**phx**_

At the end of the day, Joe reluctantly stood outside a door marked "COUNSELOR'S OFFICE". He knew that Mrs. Vanderende was on the other side waiting for him and although he had practiced this over and over he was still finding it very hard to knock on the door.

"Is everything ok?" a voice behind him made Joe jump and he turned around to see Principal Davis standing behind him. The Principal was on his way back to his own office when he saw Joe standing apprehensively outside the door. He had forgotten how jumpy Joe was as he startled the teen.

Joe, recovering quickly, tried to smile but it came out looking more like a grimace, "Yeah, I'm just a bit early" he lied before raising his hand to knock. The Principal nodded and walked away before Joe could see the compassion in his eyes.

A few seconds later, the door was opened and Joe smiled at the older woman before going in and letting the door close behind them.

_**phx**_

Sean Todd hurried down the hall towards the Principal's office. Mr. Davis had wanted to see him in the morning but had to reschedule until the afternoon as an unexpected call from the School Board had him tied up all morning.

Just as he came around the corner he saw a familiar figure going into a room. He started to call out to him but the door closed too quickly and he paused outside it and then hurried on to his own meeting.

But he couldn't help but wonder…and worry as to why Joe Hardy was going into the Counselor's office.

_**phx**_

"Ah Mr. Todd, sorry about this morning but I got pulled away by the school board", Mr. Davis apologized as he ushered the youth into a chair.

"Nasty board", Sean said good-naturedly. He liked Principal Davis and felt at ease around him, especially since no one else was in the office this time.

"I appreciate your coming here. I just need to clarify a couple of things…" the Principal started and Sean Todd nodded getting a little worried, "First of all, I would like to let you know that I don't brook any nonsense so if you're here to do anything other then learning, you might as well leave…now."

Sean didn't say anything but the he felt his jaw tighten involuntarily and the other man went on, "Just because I'm also a black man I give no special privileges to anyone…I am colorblind.

Now I have read over your file, the police reports, letters from the school and even the letter from your Minister and I am a man who is conflicted. What happened here?" he indicated the file that was sitting largely on the desk.

Sean didn't say anything for a while as he just stared at the manila file folder. _That's me? H_e thought sadly as he looked at it, _in a nutshell_?

"Look", he finally said, "Some stuff is true but most of it isn't. Yes I did do what they said but not for the reason they say. _I was the victim_…but I bet that file doesn't say that, does it?"

"No it doesn't…but it does name three other victims. One of who is dead", the Principal waited for Sean to explain but the youth just sat there and looked down at his hands.

"Okay then", Mr. Davis said sighing, "I want to know why you're hanging out with Joe Hardy".

This made Sean look up as his face took on a guarded look. He hadn't answered the Principal about what had happened last year because he was afraid to. He liked the Principal and he didn't want to tell him the truth only to have the man disbelieve him like everyone else had – that would hurt too much.

It was easier to have him believe the lies then to not believe the truth. So he had sat there and looked at his hands. But this was a question he had not expected it, "Excuse me?" he said taken aback.

The Principal took off his glasses and laid them on the desk in front of him, "Look I'm going to give it to you straight…everything in here, "he pointed to the file," says that you have a problem with white people and yet your new friends are decidedly non-black.

Is there something I should know because I am going to tell you right now…don't mess with the Hardy boy. He's got enough trouble on his plate without a big heaping of whatever you're planning on dishing out."

Sean Todd was speechless – what exactly did the Principal think he was trying to do?

Then shaking his head sadly, he gave a heartfelt sigh and said quietly, "I don't go looking for trouble, sir…but I don't run away if it comes looking for me, neither - that's about all I got planned. You want to know why I'm hanging with Joe and not one of those other brothers who haven't even given me the time of day?"

He took a deep breath, "Because…_he_ asked if he could sit with me to eat lunch and we started talking. We like the same things… that's all. I'm sorry if that disappoints your conspiracy theory".

Principal Owen Davis stared hard at the youth in front of him and then he relaxed and smiled as he extended his hand to Sean, "Thank you, Sean. That's all I wanted to know."

And then he reached into his pocket and pulled out the card, "Here's Mr. Richards card. He wants to see you every Tuesday after school".

"Thanks", Sean said pocketing the card and then he looked at the man, "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything", Mr. Davis said.

"Is Joe in some sort of trouble?" he was thinking about the lunchroom fight and now the visit to the Counselor's office. The Principal got a far away look on his face that was replaced by sadness as he shook his head, "I'm not at liberty to say that but let's just say he's like you – while he doesn't go looking for trouble, it usually finds him."

"Thanks", Sean said as he turned to go but as he was opening the door Mr. Davis called out to him, "Sean!"

"Yes?" he asked turning back to the man. The Principal didn't look at him as he cleaned his glassed but he just said matter-of-factly, "A Hardy is a good friend to have…no matter what color you are."

_**phx**_

"Joe! I'm so pleased that you were able to make our appointment today!" Mrs. Vanderende gushed as Joe smiled faintly at her but didn't sit down.

"Is something wrong?" She asked surprised when he didn't sit down. Normally Joe came in and made himself comfortable but today he just stood there and she felt a knot in her stomach.

"Thank you for everything", he started and she felt the knot twist, "but I don't think I need to see you anymore" and then it tightened.

"Why not?" She asked carefully watching him. While his face looked like it was set in stone, his eyes were a myriad of emotion but none of which she could place a name to.

"I don't have anything left to say", he said tonelessly. She had no ideal how hard this was for him to not just break down and tell her everything as he desperately reached for the familiar embrace of the numbness – it was his strength.

"Joe", she started but he just held out his hand for her to shake, "this isn't over".

He looked at her and she continued as she held onto his hand, "There isn't anything you can't tell me…you know that. What's going on?" Her voice didn't betray the anxiety she felt as she realized he was shutting down and she needed desperately to get him to talk to her. She wouldn't let him leave without telling her what was really going on.

Joe tried to shake his hand free but she held fast, "Talk to me…" he grabbed her wrist with his other hand, "Let me go".

"No" she said although he had started squeezing her wrist hard. In the back of her mind she prayed that she was right about him, if not then she might get a broken wrist for her trouble.

He squeezed harder and when she winced he stopped and stared at her with his troubled blue eyes, "Let me go", his voice was the scared whisper of a frightened child instead of the young man standing in front of her.

"No", she couldn't let him go. If she did, she knew she would lose him forever. She had recognized the look in his eyes, finally, and it sent chills down her spine. He was dying inside and she couldn't let him go.

"Joe", she said quietly, still holding his hand, "you're scaring me".

It was as if a spell was broken and Joe collapsed onto the office floor crying. She held him as he buried his head into her shoulders and cried. She cried with him although she didn't know his pain…but she had seen it.

_**phx**_

"It was nice service", Frank said to Phil as the two boys leaned over the balcony looking down at the daytime city. They had come back from the funeral and were relaxing together on the balcony. Frank was trying to keep his mind off his brother while Phil was fiddling with his tie.

"_I'll ask your brother to call you when he gets home", Fenton promised before hanging up._

"So what do you want to do now?" Phil asked as he took the tie off and undid the top two buttons of his crisp white suit.

"I don't know – what about you?" Frank asked. In the background they could hear Phil's relatives as they ate sandwiches and offered their support to Phil's father.

"Wanna grab a movie?"

"Sure", Frank said and an hour later he and Phil were heading to the theaters.

As the opening credits came up, Frank found himself getting engrossed in the movie and for the next two hours, he was just a teenager enjoying a movie with his friend. And it felt good.

_**phx**_

"Laura? Can you get the phone, please?" Fenton yelled from where he was lying on the couch as the phone rang behind him. His head was still splitting but then he remembered that she was gone to work and struggled to grab it.

He had almost decided to let the machine get it but as he heard Chief Collig's voice on the machine, he picked it up, "Ezra?"

"Oh hi Fenton…you don't sound too good", the Chief said as he heard the sleepiness in his friends voice.

"I've got a headache', Fenton explained as he turned down the volume on the earpiece, "what's up?"

"Well I was just wondering how Joe's doing?"

"Joe?" Fenton said sounding confused. While he and Ezra Collig were good friends, it was strange that he would just call out of the blue like this and inquire into his son's health, "Fine – why is there trouble?" Instantly the detective pushed the headache to back of his thoughts and he became fully alert.

"No, I don't think so but I saw a report come across my desk and I thought I would just check and make sure everything was all right", the Chief said and Fenton could hear the hesitation in his friends voice amid the sound of papers rustling.

"About Joe?" Fenton was confused.

"Yes, Officer Greenly pulled over Joe for riding his bike without a helmet and he said that Joe was argumentative and verbally abusive," Collig said, "Anyway I thought you might want to have a word with Joe about this. Officer Greenly considered pressing charges against Joe but he figured since Joe was your son he would cut him a break…this time".

Fenton was choked and for a moment couldn't say anything, "Thanks Chief, I'll take care of it…Ezra I don't want my sons to be given special privileges so the next time if Joe…or Frank acts in a way warranting charges…I don't want them treated any different from anyone else."

After hanging up, Fenton just sat down heavily on the couch…and waited.

_**phx**_

Joe was exhausted. He didn't know how long Mrs. V held him while he cried but finally he pulled himself away from her and smiled through weary eyes, "why can't you just let me go?"

She smiled and pushed a lock of blond from his face," Because you don't do that to people you care about."

Seeing the concern cross his eyes and knowing his past, she quickly clarified, "You're like a son to me…. and I care."

Joe didn't say anything for a long time and when he did, he looked so sad and forlorn, she felt her heart breaking, "Life would be so much easier if you didn't care."

"Why do you say that, Joe? What are we…if we don't care?" She asked as her eyes searched his face looking for the meaning behind his words.

"We can sleep at night", he offered smiling darkly and then as he continued, his cryptic words chilled her, "Secrets written in blood reside in the heart of the man who cares".

"_What secret is written in blood in your heart_? Talk to me, Joe…tell me", even as she said the words she wasn't sure if she was really ready to hear his confession.

Joe hesitated for a moment but then once he started talking he couldn't stop. And the more he told, the better he felt. It was as if a weight was being lifted off his shoulders and as he saw her face changing with the knowledge he realized the weight hadn't been lifted…it had been shared.

_**phx**_

After the boy left, Glenna Vanderende sat for a long time at her desk fingering a small business card. Her mind was still reeling over what Joe had told her and she wanted desperately to help him.

Making her decision, she dialed the number and waited for the voice to answer the phone.

"We need to talk", she said brusquely as soon as she heard a voice on the other end, "It's about Joe Hardy…"

_**phx**_

It was late by the time Joe finally got home. Chet gave him a ride back to the Morton farm so he could pick up his motorcycle. Mrs. Morton tried to persuade him to stay for supper but he was feeling too drained from his talk to Mrs. V and all he wanted to do was go home and drop into bed.

Fenton heard the sound of the bike in the driveway and then minutes later the garage door was closing and Joe came into the kitchen. As soon as he saw the look on his father's face, he knew he was in trouble.

Fenton Hardy had been waiting for the past two hours for Joe to come home and now he was beyond upset…he was enraged.

"Where's Mom?" Joe asked nervously. He had never in his life been afraid of his father but when he saw the look on his face he became wary.

Fenton Hardy rose to his full 6'2, "She's at work". _His head throbbed unmercilessly and he couldn't believe he had to do this now…but Joe needed to know that what he had done was wrong…_

Joe reflexively stepped back, "Well if you'll excuse me…" he started, "I think I'm going to go and start my homework." He tried to step past his father but Fenton put up his hand to stop him. _ Joe was argumentative and verbally abusive…_

"We need to talk", he said and then as Joe waited he continued, "Chief Collig called me today. Something about you being pulled over for not wearing your helmet?" … _Since Joe was your son he would cut him a break…_

Fenton's head felt like it was going to explode but he was determined to have this talk with Joe now while Laura was not home.

As he waited for Joe to respond he couldn't help but wonder if this was truly his son. _What's wrong with me?_ He then immediately chastised himself – _of course he's my son!_

… _Since Joe was your son he would cut him a break…_

Joe cringed. He had forgotten to tell his father about that, "Oh yeah. I'm sorry but I…"

…_Argumentative and verbally abusive…_

His father cut him off, "_You're sorry?_ It's not me that you need to be apologizing to, young man. You owe that detective an apology for the way you acted!"

Joe as stunned…_the way I acted?_

"Wha…" he started to say but clamped his mouth shut as his father continued, "The only reason why the officer DIDN'T press charges was because you're MY SON!"

Fenton felt himself spiraling out of control… 

Confused about his father's overreaction to this whole thing, Joe felt his own temper flare, "Excuse me", he said icily, "_What_ are you talking about? Pressing charges? For what - not wearing my helmet…_please_".

Fenton's fist struck the side of Joe's face before he even knew what was happening. The impact knocked the boy against the counter but he was more shocked then hurt – _his father had hardly ever struck him or Frank as children, let alone now and never with a closed fist!_

His father seemed to tower 10 feet tall as he glowered at him, "For this kind of behavior! You were _argumentative and verbally abusive _with the Officer, to use the exact wording I was given. I don't understand you…I thought I had raised you better! _I am embarrassed_".

As he spat that last word out Joe recovered and even as the words were coming out of his mouth, he knew it was a mistake. He just never realized what kind of mistake it was, "Why? Because I have your name…but _his_ genetics!"

This time when Fenton went to strike Joe, the boy anticipated it and reflexively blocked him. Only restraint kept him from instinctively striking back…but this was his father…_you don't hit your Dad, especially when he's 10 feet tall!_

For one brief instant father and son were frozen in each other's glare and then Fenton grabbed Joe's arm and threw him against the wall. Joe hit it with a hard thud and went down with the wind knocked out him. Fenton stood over him, "Get up".

Joe groaned and took his father's extended hand shaking his head to try and clear the cobwebs but as he stood up Fenton once again grabbed his arm and, twisting it behind his back, shoved him up against the wall. Joe knew better then to struggle. His father could easily break his arm. Terrified, Joe tried to fight the wave of panic as he was pinned against the wall. _No…let me go…let me go…_the voice shrieked inside his head as he was swarmed with dark images of being held down…pinned down…_helpless_…

…_the knife flashed…_

"You are a disrespectful little punk", the words shot out of Fenton's mouth like daggers and Joe cringed with each one. Then Fenton pulled away from the wall and tossed him across to the door, "Go to your room."

Joe landed hard against the swinging door, which opened, from the impact and he quickly scrambled upstairs and into his room rubbing his sore arm.

Stopping only long enough to lock both the doors in his room, he threw himself on the bed and started shaking. _What the hell had happened?_

_**phx**_

Confused, Fenton Hardy stood in the kitchen and looked around, "What did I come in here for?" He wondered. His headache was gone and in its place was a hazy mist. It was like something had happened but he couldn't quite remember what. Shaking his head, he went into the living room to lie down for a few minutes and wait for Joe to get home…he needed to talk to him about Collig's call.

He knew his son would never treat a Police Officer the way Officer Greenly reported it… 

_**phx**_

Across town in a small comfortable house, Tony Prito was dreaming again. It was the same dream over and over again. And it always ended the same – they had made their choice and now they had to try and live with them.

But as his eyes flew open in his sweat-bathed face, Tony wondered if he had made the wrong choice. Looking down at his hands, he could feel the warmth of the blood and his nose wrinkled up as he remembered its smell…and its coppery taste.

Grabbing his stomach, Tony bolted to the bathroom and as he threw up in the toilet, he could still hear screaming – but this time he wasn't sure if it was his or Joe's.

_**phx**_

The fisherman cursed his luck as he saw the body tangled in the net. It was bad luck to "catch" a body and he almost threw it back. 

"_Call the Coast Guard", he said to his son as he took off his jacket and covered up the naked body of the teenage boy, "tell him we found another one"._

Phoenix.

_**To be continued in "Suffer the Children".**_

60


End file.
